Eustratios, no Eirena
by Scarlet Leinth
Summary: Historia de la niñez del santo dorado de Sagitario, Aioros. Mucho antes de ser recordado como el peor traidor, o como el santo más fiel a Atenea, Aioros no es más que un niño asustado, junto a su madre embarazada, en el Santuario de la diosa de la guerra. Esta es la historia de los personajes que su hoja de servicios no recuerda, porque el destino se encargaría de apartarlos.
1. Chapter 1

No poseo Saint Seiya ni ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

Lo habían llevado los guardias, amarrado, sin camisa ni zapatos. Estaba lleno de golpes y seguía revolviéndose, y hablando en un idioma que para Aioros era desconocido. Sólo tiempo después llegaría a entender todo lo que se dijo en aquella escena imborrable de su niñez.

Shion reconoció al forastero como irlandés cuando se apareció entre el alboroto generado por su apresamiento. En el séquito del Patriarca iba Aioros, cogido de la mano de su madre, asistente del Pope.

―¿Qué haces en el Santuario? ―preguntó Shion con su aire de autoridad.

―¿Turistear? ―fue la respuesta, ante la cual un guardia le propinó un nuevo macanazo en la cara, que hizo al intruso escupir sangre y, al parecer, un trozo de muela.

Shion hizo una seña para que se detuvieran y siguió el interrogatorio.

―¿Cómo te llamas, irlandés?

―Emmm… ¿Patrick?- el forastero respondía cada pregunta con otra pregunta, como si no se hubiese dado el tiempo ni el trabajo de crearse una coartada.

―No sabes con quién tratas de bromear, así es que más vale que me digas tu nombre y tu propósito ahora mismo -replicó Shion con acerada voz.

―Mira, si quieres puedes llamarme Susan (1) ―replicó el forastero, antes de agregar con un malévolo cambio de tono―: y estoy aquí con un objetivo claro…

Dicho lo cual encendió su cosmos, rompiendo las amarras y se lanzó puño en alto en contra del Patriarca, ante el horror de los guardias. Shion lo paró en el aire, con su sola mirada. De rodillas en el suelo, el forastero volvió a escupir sangre, como si un puño invisible lo hubiese golpeado.

―Esa fue una farsa muy pobre, Patrick, no llegué a creérmela ―dijo Shion impasiblemente, antes de volverse hacia Néfele, la madre de Aioros―. Nuestro huésped no reviste ningún peligro ―le dijo―. Asegúrate de que se presente en buenas condiciones en el Templo Mayor, hoy al atardecer.

Shion se marchó y cuando los guardias preguntaron qué hacer con el intruso, sólo dijo algo como:

―Aléjense de él si no quieren que los mate. Aunque sé que se comportará, de ahora en adelante ―y reanudó su paso lento de anciano respetable, en dirección al monte sagrado.

Aioros había visto a su madre agacharse frente al forastero al que Shion había identificado como Patrick. Lo hizo con dificultad, dado su avanzado embarazo y apenas tomó la mano izquierda del "huésped", quedó horrorizada, como si hubiese reconocido algo sobrecogedor en la sencilla sortija gris que llevaba el personaje.

-χαῖρε κύριε (2) ―murmuró la mujer.

—

(1) Snatch. Caía de cajón, lo siento.

(2) "Salve, Señor"


	2. Chapter 2

Era una calurosa mañana de agosto. Mucho más calurosa de lo recomendable para que una mujer con un embarazo de más de ocho meses, y los pies hinchados, caminara al sol. Néfele no había abandonado sus labores como asistente de Shion, ni pretendía hacerlo. Normalmente trabajaba en un ambiente fresco y confortable, en el Templo Papal. Y Shion tenía la deferencia de usar sus poderes para transportarla, evitándole así el tener que subir o bajar la gran escalera. Sólo hasta hacía unos minutos había estado ordenando papeles en el despacho de Shion, mientras su hijo, sentado en el suelo, leía versos de la Odisea en griego antiguo. Se le daba bien la pronunciación erasmiana (1), aunque ella debía corregirle los tamaños de la "o", para que su lectura fuera perfecta.

―¿De qué se trataba lo que leíste? ―preguntó, mientras sacudía el escritorio.

―Odiseo relata todo lo que ha tenido que pasar para poder regresar a su casa, con su esposa y su hijo.

―Así es, continúa leyendo ―dijo, antes de estornudar y dejar caer las carpetas que tenía en la mano.

Aioros se levantó en seguida a recoger las carpetas y ponerlas de nuevo sobre el escritorio. Al hacerlo, se quedó mirando a su madre.

―¿Cuándo volverá mi papá?

―No lo sé.

―¿Por qué no está con nosotros? Pronto nacerá mi hermanito.

―Ya te lo he dicho. Tiene cosas muy importantes que hacer.

―¿Más importantes que nosotros?

Néfele odiaba hablar de ese tema con su hijo. Tanto lo detestaba, que sencillamente guardaba un obstinado silencio, cada vez que él, o que alguien más le preguntaba por su marido, aún considerando que esas preguntas fueran inevitables: había llegado al Santuario hacía unos 3 años, con una sortija en el anular izquierdo y un niño de la mano. Se decía que su hijo estaba destinado a ser caballero y que era muy raro que ella le acompañara: la tradición de orfandad de los caballeros era legendaria. Los murmullos se preguntaban cuánto tardaría el destino en deshacerse de ella o cuánto se tardaría en abandonar al niño. Llegar a tener una posición en el Templo Papal, como asistente del Patriarca, generó también muchos murmullos de diversa índole. Mientras Gigas había pasado años limpiando las botas del Pope con la lengua, una mujer, en apariencia sencilla, estaba ahora a cargo del escritorio del Pontífice. Las malas lenguas decían que el pequeño que la acompañaba podía ser hijo del sacerdote, y más se rumoreaba acerca del bebé que ahora esperaba. Pero Néfele sólo guardaba silencio. Todos sabían que Shion pertenecía a una raza diferente, con la cual Aioros no compartía ningún rasgo. Y ella en específico valorizaba su verdad atersorándola solo para ella.

―Te faltó una carpeta ―le había dicho a Aioros, sin contestar su pregunta―. Recógela.

La casa que habitaba, junto a su hijo, se encontraba a unos veinte minutos del monte sagrado. Y hasta allá debía llevar al forastero.

―¿Quién es? ―preguntó Aioros, mirando hacia atrás, mientras caminaba de la mano de su madre.

―Al parecer se llama Patrick ―respondió Néfele, sin mirarlo.

―Pero, ¿qué hace aquí? Sólo los caballeros pueden estar en el Santuario.

―¿Soy caballero yo acaso? ―preguntó la señora, con tono sombrío.

―Pero eres mi mamá, y yo seré caballero.

Néfele frunció el ceño. Sólo entonces, la caminata comenzó a pesarle. Aioros miró aún al desconocido, que los seguía a unos diez pasos de distancia y, luego, tornó a mirar a su madre. Su rostro estaba rojo y habían gotitas de sudor en su nariz. Se hacía visera con la mano.

―Mamá…

―¿Qué?

―Deberíamos descansar.

―¿Ya te cansaste?

―Lo decía por ti.

―Yo estoy bien ―sentenció la madre, manteniendo la vista al frente.

―Pero mi hermanito…

―Está mejor que yo.

―Mamá…

Néfele se detuvo un instante y descargó en su hijo todo el peso de una mirada seria y dura, a la par que apretaba su mano en la suya hasta el dolor. Aioros la miró asustado, pero no se atrevió a emitir queja alguna acerca de su mano. De un tirón se vio a sí mismo reanudando la marcha, mientras el agarre de la mano de su madre se volvía más suave. El forastero observó la escena, manteniendo la distancia.

Al llegar a la casa, Néfele le indicó que se sentara en un sitial de mimbre y que dejara a un lado el pequeño hato de pertenencias con el que lo habían encontrado los guardias.

―Ve a jugar afuera ―le dijo a Aioros.

Si bien el niño se moría de curiosidad, tomó un camión de juguete y salió, mientras su madre ponía agua en una palangana. Néfele tomó un par de toallas y se aproximó al visitante para cumplir con una especie de ritual mediterráneo atávico de hospitalidad y deferencia: lavarle los pies. Se postró con dificultad y realizó la faena en silencio, evitando mirar al extraño, quien se dejaba hacer, con tranquilidad y hasta placer.

―No sé qué hacer que sea digno de vos… señor ―murmuró cuando ya le secaba los pies.

―Oh no, ¿lo dices por el anillo? ―replicó Patrick―. Yo no soy _él_ , no te confundas. Sólo estoy ayudando a llevar la carga, nada más, supongo que sabes de eso.

Néfele asintió.

―Aléxandros lo cargó alguna vez también, ¿no es así?

La mujer lo quedó mirando fijamente, como si el escuchar aquél nombre le hubiese dado un latigazo. Nunca lo nombraba, ni siquiera para su hijo. Era como estar casada con Eros o con Lohengrin: sin su presencia, sin su rostro, sin su nombre. Ella lo conocía por completo, pero tenía que guardarlo para sí.

―La primera vez que nos visitó, después de dejarnos, lo traía ―dijo.

―¿Dejarlos? ―preguntó Patrick con extrañeza.

―O sea, no… No es que nos dejara ―corrigió Néfele, tornando a mirar al suelo―. Tan sólo… le fue ordenado volver a sus labores y, no pudo vivir más con nosotros.

―¿Cómo? ―la extrañeza en el blanco rostro del forastero se acrecentó―. Eso lo explica todo… ―agregó en un murmullo.

En ese instante, escuchó un ruido que lo hizo voltear. Era Aioros, que hacía correr su camioncito por la pared exterior de la casa, cerca de la puerta y les daba miradas furtivas.

―Se le parece mucho ―afirmó el forastero―. Si de grande se deja crecer el pelo y la barba, no sé si se parecerá más a él o a Jesucristo ―añadió mesándose la suya propia, negra como sus cabellos, pero con pelos rojos en el mentón.

―Bueno ―replicó Néfele con la voz apretada por el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie, luego de, con una mirada, hacer que su hijo se alejara de la puerta―. Seguro queréis asearos. Querreis presentaros ante el Patriarca en forma.

―No vine aquí para hablar con Shion.

Néfele lo miró un instante. Su corazón se agitó un poco, pero decidió silenciar el asunto. El silencio era su gran habilidad. Antes de que se volviera, el extraño atrapó una de sus manos.

―Necesito decirte algo ―dijo y una urgencia honesta y preocupada se pintó en sus ojos azules―. Por favor, siéntate.

Néfele obedeció, mientras el hombre se ponía de pie para revisar su pequeña bolsa, volviéndole la espalda.

―Néfele, por favor extiende tu mano ―dijo el forastero, terminando con aquellos tensos instantes.

La mujer lo miró con desconfianza: ella no le había dicho su nombre. Pero la misma honesta preocupación permanecía en sus ojos, así es que la mujer cedió nuevamente y extendió la mano. Sobre ella cayó un anillo de plata, colgando de una cadena. Era una argolla idéntica a la que había en su anular izquierdo, sólo que más grande.

―Falleció -dijo el forastero―. Lo siento mucho.

(1) Pronunciación Erasmiana: Erasmo de Rotterdam fue quien propuso cómo pronunciar el griego antiguo, aduciendo al sentido común: como salga más natural pronunciarlo, así debe ser. Si se topa un acento, cargue la voz, sin importar si este es agudo, grave o neutro. Si se topa una "eta", lo más probable es que que se pronuncie "e", pues para eso fue creada, aunque actualmente se pronuncie "i" si está al final de una palabra.


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene una sutil referencia al tema del aborto. Cumplo con avisarles.

La mente de Néfele quedó en blanco unos instantes.

―Fue una buena muerte ―dijo el hombre, con su acento foráneo―. Murió en batalla. Ahora… estoy solo.

―¿Y viniste para reclutar a mi hijo? ―preguntó la mujer, en tono neutro.

Un par de ojos verdes y vacíos se dirigieron al forastero. Néfele estaba pálida y helada.

―No, por supuesto que no ―replicó Patrick―. No es su destino.

―¿Destino?… Destino ―repitió en un susurro, mientras su rostro comenzaba a contraerse en una mueca de dolor.

Los ojos se le inundaron y apretó el anillo en puño cerrado, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía y encogía al embate de sollozos silenciosos.

―Bueno, tal vez no fue muy buena idea decirle a una viuda que su marido tuvo una buena muerte -divagó el forastero―. Es que normalmente…

―¿Cuándo fue? ―preguntó ella, aún con firmeza.

―Hace unos… más de tres meses.

Néfele acabó por cubrirse la cara.

―Debí venir antes, lo sé ―dijo Patrick, mirando al suelo―. Pero yo tampoco pensé que la contaría. Y… penetrar en el Santuario no es tan fácil.

―¿Fue un día martes? ―preguntó la voz de la mujer, sin que sus manos dejaran de cubrir su rostro.

―¿Qué? ―se soprendió el forastero―. Pues… sí, creo que sí.

Un martes, hace tres meses y medio, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella? Cortando hierbas. El Patriarca no se sentía bien, así es que ella fue a renovar sus reservas de hierbas, sola. Aioros sólo la había acompañado hasta la explanada, pero de ahí se había ido a otra parte.

Tenía en la canasta ya una variedad de hierbas, cortadas de todas las maneras posibles: flores, hojas, tallos, raíces. Agachada como estaba, sintió una molestia en su vientre. Sí era una molestia, no era otra cosa, el bebé aún era pequeño como para moverse. Cerraba los ojos, llevándose la muñeca cubierta por una cinta roja a la frente, y se convencía de aquello, como si de alguna forma, el no sentir a su hijo la hiciera estar menos embarazada. Pero ella sabía que lo estaba. Y el padre del niño también lo sabía. Se habían encontrado en el mercado de Rodorio, dos semanas antes y él notó de inmediato el pequeño bulto en su vestido. El lo sabía, ella lo sabía, la gente del Satuario comenzaba a darse cuenta. Shion lo supo desde antes que se notara. Lo había visto en las estrellas y esperaba la llegada de otro aspirante a caballero. Y Aioros también lo sabía y no podía estar más feliz de tener al fin el hermano que tanto había pedido desde que llegó al Santuario y conoció a Saga y a Kanon que andaban juntos todo el día.

Cortó el último cogollo de ajenjo, lo puso en la canasta y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo que tenía: melisa, menta, poleo; pero también manzanilla, ruda, ajenjo y borraja. Ella conocía las propiedades de cada una de esas plantas. Miró la canasta, miró su vientre. Recordó su conversación con Shion, pero no pudo maquinar nada más: escuchó la voz de Aioros a lo lejos. Dejó el cuchillo en la canasta. Escuchó la voz de nuevo. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar. La escuchó nuevamente, apuró el paso. En cuanto distinguió con claridad un "mamá", se puso a correr.

Cuando llegó a la escena, vio a su hijo arrinconado, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. Frente a él, los gemelos y a su alrededor, flamas y destellos: cosmos, ella sabía lo que era, pues su marido lo dominaba. Aioros estaba sucio y lloraba.

―¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ―gritó acercándose.

Los tres niños la miraron y para Aioros aquello fue la aparición de un ángel vengador, que arrojó una piedra como advertencia y luego una chancla certera, que fue a darle a Kanon en toda la cara.

―¡Chiquillos de mierda! ¡Váyanse a su casa! ―gritó la mujer, sacándose la otra chancla para darle con ella a Saga en unas dos ocasiones.

Kanon se sintió tan humillado, que su energía flameó amenazadora, los puños y los dientes apretados.

―Kanon, es una señora, una mamá ―dijo Saga tirándole la manga―. Vámonos.

Néfele no se inmutó. No iba a temerle a un par de mocosos.

―Mamá ―escuchó un susurro lloroso, en cuanto los gemelos abandonaron la escena.

―Y tú, ¡deja de llorar como niñita! ―exclamó, descargando otro chancletazo en la cabeza de su propio hijo―. Eres un hombre, tienes que comportarte como tal.

Aioros dejó de llorar a la fuerza, en el trance en que su madre lo ponía en pie de un tirón y le sacudía la ropa nada cariñosamente.

―Me dijeron… ―murmuró Aioros.

―No me interesa ―fue la seca respuesta.

―Me dijeron que mi apellido es Eirena (1), así es que nunca seré un caballero ―se envalentonó el niño.

Néfele lo quedó mirando con seriedad.

―Ese es mi apellido ―dijo―. Pero no el tuyo. El tuyo es Eustratios, no Eirena.

―¿Eu… stratios? ―el rostro del niño se iluminó.

La mujer se puso de pie, recogió sus sandalias, la canasta y ofreció la mano a su hijo.

―Sí. Significa "buen guerrero".

―Mi papá es Eustratios. Un buen guerrero ―repitió el pequeño, sonriendo.

―Así es.

Eustratios. Buen guerrero. Desde el vientre materno, que las estrellas le habían dicho a Shion que los hijos de esa pareja estaban destinados a ser guerreros sagrados del más alto orden. Caballeros de Athena, tal como los gemelos peliazules también lo serían. Tal como ella los había visto evolucionar de ser dos cachorros asustados a los que ella ponía aceite de manzanilla en las heridas, por piedad, a ser esos chicos despiadados a los que acababa de golpear.

Albergaba a ratos la esperanza de que el que aún no nacía fuera una niña, pero de todas formas el peso del Santuario caería sobre ella, pues existían los caballeros femeninos. Emprendieron el camino hacia lo alto del Monte Sagrado, por la gran Escalera. Cruzaron en silencio sus templos vacíos. Sus dos hijos parecían destinados a ocupar dos de estas casas. Aioros siempre ansiaba mucho llegar a Sagitario, la casa para la que se entrenaría, en realidad, para la que ya se estaba entrenando. No tenía un maestro que le enseñara a pelear y por ello era presa fácil para los gemelos que tantas veces manifestaban una abierta antipatía por él, como otras lo invitaban a jugar. Pero ello no implicaba que no estuviera recibiendo acondicionamiento físico e instrucción académica. Ya había emprendido el camino que inexorablemente lo llevaría a Sagitario o al fracaso. Y el camino del hijo nonato lo llevaría a Virgo, según sus cálculos. Destino inexorable que ella aceptaba de manera natural, sin inmutarse. Pero él dijo que volvería. "Volveré por ustedes", dijo en el ágora de Rodorio. Lo prometió.

Llegarían al Templo Mayor al atardecer, el sol ya estaba bajando. Ya antes de Cáncer, el camino se había vuelto más pesado. Una lenta pesadumbre comenzaba a dibujarse en el horizonte de Néfele. Era plena primavera, pero corrían unos vientos como de lluvia que los acompañaron todo el camino hasta Leo. El viento bramaba de una manera más que amenazadora cuando llegaron al pórtico del León Dorado. Un relámpago cruzó el cielo ennegrecido y un trueno seco sobrevino unos segundos después.

―Mamá ―dijo Aioros aproximándose a su madre, agarrándose de su vestido para colocar una mano sobre su vientre.

Contrario a lo que siempre ocurría, Néfele no lo apartó de sí. Lo protegió en su cintura, mientras observaba el panorama. El bramido del viento, el sonido del follaje de los árboles a lo lejos, sorprendidos de ser barridos de esa forma cuando las lluvias ya habían cesado.

―Esto arruinará la uva ―dijo la mujer, antes de cerrar los ojos.

En algo podía descifrar la voz de los árboles. Cómo _él_ podía descifrar la canción de los robles. Lo que fuera que dijeran, era triste, como alguien que llora en la derrota. Hojas y tierra se deslizaron escalera arriba. Néfele abrió los ojos para recibir en su pecho una hoja de roble, marchita, que fue a meterse a su escote. El mal presagio acompañó un bramido más fuerte del viento y un nuevo relámpago. Sin dejar de abrazar a su hijo, retrocedió hacia el interior del templo.

Observó la hoja, sintiendo aún aquella enorme pesadumbre del que llora en la derrota, del que no quiere irse y se aferra aunque es empujado por una fuerza superior a la suya. Entonces escucharon el golpe de un rayo en el propio caballete del templo y un trueno reventó justo sobre sus cabezas, como un enorme rugido. Aioros gritó y se escondió detrás de ella. Y el bebé en su interior pateó más fuerte de lo que nunca lo había hecho.

Néfele dejó caer la canasta, tomó la muñeca de Aioros y puso su mano sobre su vientre.

―¡Se mueve! ―exclamó Aioros y aunque la tormenta eléctrica continuaba en el exterior, todo su miedo se había disipado―. ¡Mi hermanito se mueve!

El bebé en su vientre se movía, inquieto. Se había estado moviendo desde hacía ya un par de semanas. Qué diablos, lo sentía en su interior desde hacía mucho más tiempo: un latido, una presencia. Néfele paseó los ojos de las manos a los ojos de su hijo mayor. Y sonrió. El abrazo fue sincero y tierno. El cuidado silencioso y serio con el que lo llevó hacia el ala residencial del templo también lo fue. No había más que una vieja yacija de paja, utilizada tal vez por algún centinela. Como todos los templos del zodiaco, no tenía guardián. Había que pasar la tormenta antes de volver a casa. Shion esperaría a su asistente en vano esa tarde.

Néfele se quitó el manto para envolver más a su hijo que a ella al tenderse en la yacija. Y el niño se adormiló sintiendo los movimientos de su hermano bajo la piel de su madre. Cuando lo notó totalmente dormido, la mujer se levantó, tomó de su canasta la borraja y el ajenjo y los tiró por la ventana.

―Perdóname ―murmuró, acariciando su vientre y la cinta roja que llevaba alrededor de la muñeca.

La misma cinta estaba ahora en su muñeca, mientras se llevaba los puños a la frente, llorando, muy a su pesar.

―Desgraciado ―murmuró con voz apretada, poniéndose de pie―. Infeliz.

―Bueno yo… ―replicó el forastero, sin saber qué hacer.

―¡Infeliz! ¡Hijo de puta! ―exclamó la mujer, arrojando el anillo con su gargantilla y tratando de quitarse la cinta de la muñeca, sin éxito―. ¡Yo esperándolo como una idiota! ¡Confiando en que vendría por nosotros! ¡En que de alguna manera vendría a… a rescatarnos! ¿Qué era lo que me creía? ¿La princesa en la torre?

Mientras hablaba, Néfele se paseaba, gesticulando.

―¡Maldito! -exclamó y de inmediato se llevó una mano al vientre, con una exclamación.

―Néfele, por favor, cálmate ―dijo Patrick, llevándola hasta el sillón―. Debes tranquilizarte, o ese niño llegará antes de tiempo.

―¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? ―murmuró, encogida en el asiento. Sus quejas habían bajado de la rabia a la pena.

―Ser fuerte, como lo has sido hasta ahora.

―¡Estoy tan cansada de ser fuerte! ―exclamó, sin darse cuenta que, con gran fuerza zarandeaba al forastero y que éste se veía obligado a sujetarle las muñecas.

Eso fue lo que Aioros vio desde la puerta. Se escuchó un "¡mamá!" y acto seguido el irlandés fue apartado de un empujón.

―¡No toque a mi mamá! ¡La hizo llorar! ―exclamó, plantándose frente a ella, los puños apretados.

―La fiereza es de familia ―murmuró Patrick, no sin cierta nota jocosa.

―¿Cree que no le puedo pegar?

El niño estaba furioso, miraba al extraño como un novillo preparándose para embestir, hasta que sintió las manos de su madre rodearlo desde atrás.

―Todo está bien ―la oyó murmurar en su hombro, con la voz quebrada―. Todo está bien -la sintió repetir, mientras apoyaba el mentón en su cabeza, el fuerte aroma a lavanda, a hierbas y a calor, rodeándolo―. No pasó nada, mi hombrecito.

Esa tercera frase ya se oyó entera. Néfele había dejado de llorar. Se puso de pie en silencio, subió a su hijo al sillón, como si fuera un niño pequeño y le hizo señas a ambos para que se quedaran ahí.

―Voy a preparar el baño ―murmuró al salir.

—

(1) Eirena es la transliteración de la palabra "paz" en griego. De ahí viene el nombre "Irene".


	4. Chapter 4

La noche vino muy tarde, como era normal en el verano. Las tareas de Néfele el resto del día habían consistido en lavar, curar y remendar al forastero y a su ropa. Como sea, las pocas prendas que portaba no estarían secas a la hora a la que Shion lo había llamado al Templo Mayor, así es que ella le tuvo que facilitar una muda y unos zapatos de su marido. Todo le quedó un poco suelto: el muerto era algo más grande.

Aioros se dedicó a vigilar al forastero, de manera que él y su madre no pudieron intercambiar más palabras. Cuando el niño quiso preguntar qué era lo que había sucedido, Néfele le recordó lo mucho que tenía que estudiar y con eso se lo sacó de encima. Pero, luego de cada párrafo, Aioros alzaba la vista para mantener al extraño en donde sus ojos lo vieran.

El día llegó a su fin. Sin más luz natural, era hora de acostarse. Néfele esperó a que su hijo, en la cama vecina, se quedara dormido. Esperó a que su respiración se volviera lenta y pesada para entregarse a sus negocios.

Aléxandros estaba muerto. No había tumba donde recordarlo, pero tenía su argolla de matrimonio colgando al cuello por una cadena. Sí, la había recogido. Porque sí, lo había amado. Era el momento del recuento. De recordar cómo lo había conocido, diez años atrás, entre los robles sagrados, custodiando el antiguo oráculo, cuando ella estaba aprendiendo el oficio de partera y curandera. Lo estúpido, encantador y guapo que era. Bajo la armadura azulada y la capa, había un sacerdote y un guerrero. Pero también un campesino, un hombre de la tierra.

Los montes entre los que se ubicaba el oráculo, se transformaron en su tercer hogar. Ella había nacido en Esparta, en una familia tan numerosa como pobre. Con apenas 13 años la habían enviado a Atenas, a emplearse como criada, pero no duró mucho en el oficio. No era gracioso trabajar todo el día, puertas adentro y que llegara tu madre todos los meses a llevarse tu sueldo, probablemente para financiar las borracheras de tu padre.

Conoció a una señora de Rodorio, que recetaba hierbas, atendía partos y santiguaba niños. Quiso ser como ella y no tardó en dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a aprender el uso de las hierbas. Y cuando viajó al norte en busca de una hierba que sólo crecía allá, no tardó en dedicarse en cuerpo y alma al hombre que había conocido, quien tradujo sus conocimientos a algo más elaborado. Y que se dejó penetrar poco a poco por el amor de una mozuela impetuosa.

El intercambio de virginidades fue mutuo, aunque él le llevara diez años. Desde la niñez había sido entrenado para resguardar el oráculo y nunca había salido de aquellos montes, aunque en las páginas de sus añosos libros había viajado muy lejos. Cuando ella quedó preñada, él sólo le sonrió. La mano de un bebé nonato tuvo la fuerza para desarraigar a un roble de su suelo y llevárselo lejos, huyendo. La curandera, ya muy anciana, los acogió en su casa y como rito de ruptura con su pasado, Néfele lavó los pies del que ahora no era más un sacerdote guerrero: era su esposo.

Sin herederos, la anciana se fue, dejándoles la casa y el paño de tierra. "Un hombre joven le sacará más provecho", dijo la vieja bruja al morir. Bruja, tal vez, pues la niña que Néfele esperaba, se deslizó como una anguila fuera de su matriz, mucho antes que fuera su momento. La muchacha lloró amargamente, pensando que eso liberaba a su esposo para volver a su vida. Pero él ya era feliz arando y sembrando ese pedacito de mundo. Lo era también arando su piel y sembrando entre sus piernas. Aioros fue buscado, noche a noche como una bendición que los esquivó durante un año, pero que llegó finalmente.

Cuando se cumplía el segundo trimestre de su embarazo, los visitó un anciano. Les dijo que las estrellas habían anunciado que ese niño sería un caballero de Athena. Néfele miró preocupada a su marido. Había un aire de familiaridad entre él y el anciano, pero no precisamente porque se conocieran. Era porque hablaban el mismo idioma. Por la tarde, Aléxandros no trabajó en el campo. Se sentó largo rato bajo el roble que marcaba el linde entre su campo y el del vecino. Entró en la casa, cabizbajo, al anochecer. Dijo que tenía que hacer un viaje.

Volvió días después, rasguñado, barbón y triste. Pero con un suspiro, sus cuidados, y las patadas del inquieto hijo nonato, volvió a sonreír. Habló mucho sobre el destino y sobre lo inevitable que era. Habló mucho sobre la bondad de los dioses. Habló mucho sobre la sagrada Atenea, protectora del mundo y el honor que representaba luchar a su lado. Dijo que nada pasaría. Que, llegado el momento, él entrenaría a su hijo y que juntos lo verían transformarse en un gran defensor de la paz. Néfele confió. Había un guardia del Santuario, de edad madura, llamado Simón, que los visitaba seguido, en busca de hierbas para él y para sus hombres. Era un buen hombre.

Los días de 4 años de matrimonio se deslizaron con la lentitud de los ciclos de la naturaleza, interrumpidos a veces por algún esposo que, nervioso, llegaba a caballo a buscar a la partera y por las personas que buscaban alivio a sus dolencias con sus hierbas.

Cuando esos dos hombres vinieron, Néfele pensó que la buscaban a ella. Lo buscaban a él. Y no eran amables. Lo querían de vuelta. Lo habían encontrado y lo querían de vuelta. Le dijeron que su traición había generado una gran división, que estaban a punto de matarse los unos a los otros. Dos bandos, a favor y en contra del celibato en la orden. Que él no podía estar tranquilo en su casa, mientras sus hermanos se mataban entre sí, que esa casa no era su destino. Que debía volver al oráculo que era su lugar. Allí, metidos en su casa, con ella y con Aioros a la vista, lo convencieron de retomar sus deberes.

Ahora que todo había terminado, a ella todavía le dolía el haber llorado suplicándole que se quedara, mientras él arreglaba sus cosas. No le hizo caso. Casi inmediatamente después de que él se fue, Aioros se enfermó. Lentamente, comenzó a decaer sin importar los esfuerzos de su madre por restablecerlo. Lo llevó al médico, pero no hubo resultados.

Días más tarde, ella supo que su marido había vuelto a pisar Rodorio. Le pidió a Simón que fuera a su posada a avisarle que el niño estaba enfermo. "Por mí, que se muera", había sido la respuesta, en medio de una borrachera de la que participaban más miembros de su gloriosa orden. Fue entonces cuando Simón le sugirió llevar al niño al Santuario. "El Patriarca es muy sabio, seguro sabrá qué hacer". Néfele se resignó.

Efectivamente, Shion sabía qué hacer. El niño se recuperó. Y, de alguna manera, ella terminó siendo la asistente del Patriarca y supervisando la instrucción académica de su hijo, en la espera de que apareciera un maestro para él.

Pasó cerca de un año antes de que viera a Aléxandros de nuevo, en una cita concertada por Simón. Aunque hubiese un extraño presente, ella se le fue encima al marido, lo abofeteó, lo manoteó, lo rasguñó, le rompió la camisa. Lo llamó con todos los insultos que conocía.

―¡Estamos en guerra! ―pudo decir él al fin―. Nos jugamos el futuro de mi orden. Néfele ―agregó en tono suplicante―, yo sólo dije lo que tenía que decir, porque no estaba solo. Y estás más segura aquí, dentro del Santuario de Athena.

Todo quedó entendido entonces, corroborado por Simón. Era el mismo bobo bienintencionado. Era la misma esperanza de volver a ser una familia, de ver al hijo crecer para transformarse en un guerrero de la diosa de la justicia, pues la justicia parecía escapar del seno de otros templos. La vida se transformó en esperar, llena de ilusión, verlo aparecer de nuevo. Esperar tenerlo de nuevo. Pero, por precaución, él decidió desaparecer de la vida del hijo antes de que éste pudiera reconocerlo y recordarlo. Creyó que así le causaría menos daño, en caso de resultar derrotado.

Y así fue. Su lado en esa especie de guerra civil resultó derrotado y sólo un milagro lo mantuvo con vida. Ahora era un fantasma, que aparecía de vez en cuando, de noche. Que entraba y salía de la vida de su familia. Demasiado débil como para llevárselos del Santuario o volver a enfrentarse a sus propios compañeros. Demasiado débil para ser el hombre en la vida de Néfele. El hombre de aquella cabaña en el Santuario era Aioros.

Néfele se volvió en la cama, para darle la espalda a su hijo. Era el momento de la noche en que se permitía ser débil y nadar en sus propias desgracias. Porque la muerte volvía amargo hasta lo que había sido dulce. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, tratando de recordar lo que era su sensación. La última vez que lo tuvo fue en el cumpleaños número siete de Aioros. Se encogió sobre sí misma, todo lo que su barriga se lo permitió. Se había equivocado mucho, pero era un hombre bueno. Ahora se arrepentía tanto de su actitud. Cuando lo vio por última vez en el ágora de Rodorio, meses después, todo había partido tan mal.

La vio desde lejos y corrió hacia ella.

-¡Te estaba buscando! -le dijo, al tomarla del brazo, para llevársela a un callejón.

Ella se dejó conducir seria y maquinalmente. Se dejó besar sin corresponder.

-¿Estás embarazada? -preguntó él.

Ella sólo miró al piso. El le alzó el rostro y la abrazó. Sólo entonces Néfele reaccionó en algo, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su esposo.

―Por Zeus -murmuró él―. Zeus escuchó a Aioros.

―Zeus escucha a todos ―replicó ella.

―Menos a nosotros ―agregó él, volviendo a mirarla. Habían lágrimas en esos ojos que eran los de Aioros―. ¿Están bien?

Ella asintió.

―La cinta ―dijo Aléxandros, tomando la mano de su esposa―. La conservaste.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―No… no te lo puedo decir ―murmuró el hombre, desviando la mirada―. Néfele, lo siento tanto.

―Yo también.

La voz neutral de la mujer obligó a una pausa incómoda y dolorosa.

―Aioria ―murmuró el marido, al dirigir la mano al vientre de la esposa―, si es niño, en recuerdo de la región de dónde viene mi familia

―Si con eso estoy marcando su destino, prefiero bautizarlo con otro nombre ―replicó Néfele con dureza―. Shion dijo que también será un caballero.

Aléxandros movió la cabeza a ambos lados.

―Vendré por ustedes ―dijo―. Lo prometo. No importa lo que tenga que hacer, juro que vendré por ustedes.

Ella le otorgó una sonrisa triste. La compasión de aquella mujer podía doler más que su rudeza.

―¿Tienes que irte ya? ―le preguntó.

El asintió, mirando al piso. Acarició su vientre una vez más, besó su mano y se alejó, empequeñecido y derrotado. Ella aún se quedó apoyada en la pared un instante, observándolo.

―¡Aléxandros! ―exclamó de pronto, antes de correr a su encuentro.

De lo único que podía sentirse conforme era de que la última vez que lo vio, lo besó con todas sus fuerzas. Y que volvió a escuchar con devoción las palabras de su boca: "lo prometo, Néfele". Pero entre los pedazos de una promesa rota, ahora sólo podía sacudir su cama con sus sollozos, y fingir que se abrazaba a sí misma, pues nadie nunca más la abrazaría.

En eso se equivocaba. Pronto hubo una manito sobre la suya, en silencio, sin preguntas. El niño sabía que ella era una gata que solía contestar con arañazos, de manera que no preguntaba.

―Papá no volverá nunca ―murmuró ella.

―Te hace llorar ―replicó el hijo después de un silencio.

―Fue un buen hombre.

Aioros sólo se apegó más a ella, en silencio.


	5. Chapter 5

―Saluda a tu maestro, muchacho ―dijo el forastero, al aparecer en la cabaña a la mañana siguiente.

Aioros, que se encontraba afuera, esperando a su madre para partir al Templo Mayor, sólo lo miró, encogiendo los ojos.

―No me mires así, es la verdad ―sonrió Patrick―. Estudiaré las reglas de tu orden, y la próxima semana comenzaré a enseñarte a pelear.

―El Patriarca lo derribó con solo mirarlo ―replicó Aioros, mirando alternativamente al extraño y al suelo―. Sería un pésimo maestro.

Patrick sólo se echó a reír y en ese minuto, Néfele salió de la casa. Su risa se apagó al verla. Con una mirada, la madre le dijo a Aioros que se adelantara. Estaba pálida y ojerosa, se veía hasta más pequeña que el día anterior.

―No eres un caballero de Athena ―murmuró la mujer al ponerse en marcha en dirección al Monte Sagrado―. ¿Cómo fue… que Shion accedió a esto? ―agregó, con lentitud.

―No hay muchos caballeros de Athena en este minuto y formarlos es urgente ―replicó el forastero, caminando junto a la mujer.

―Pero tú eres un…

―Ahora soy un ronin ―la interrumpió el hombre, con un gesto.

―¿Un qué?

―Un guerrero sin amo ―replicó con un dejo de pesadumbre―. Ya no hay nadie para guardar los viejos oráculos, mi orden está acabada, sólo quedo yo. Y aquí me puedo quedar, siempre y cuando olvide mi pasado y no hable de mi orden.

―¿Y tu señor? Llevas su carga.

―Alguien tiene que estar atado, para que otro sea libre. La Nueva Era que ha comenzado está en pañales y Athena encarnará pronto. El problema del mundo siempre ha sido que la luz viene a las tinieblas, pero las tinieblas no la comprenden.

Néfele miró al piso. Esa historia y esa forma de hablar oracular y críptica le eran conocidas. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

―Creemos que las tinieblas son como una mujer ―rió el forastero―. Hay que prepararlas antes de penetrarlas.

Néfele se detuvo de golpe y lo miró atónita. Ese humor grosero, en boca del guardián de un oráculo, le era bastante menos familiar.

―Perdón ―articuló el hombre, desviando la mirada.

―¿En qué lado estuviste en la guerra? ―preguntó ella, luego de bajar los ojos nuevamente y reanudar la marcha.

―En ninguno. Yo estaba muy tranquilo en mi isla, cumpliendo mis deberes, cuando me dijeron que las mujeres habían sido expulsadas de la orden y que los demás se estaban matando los unos a los otros.

―Pero, él y tú eran amigos…

―Y yo no tuve nada que ver con su rebelión. Nunca pensé que a él le movería tanto esto de las esposas y los hijos ―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros―. Quiero decir, nunca fuimos santurrones. La iluminación sólo se alcanza a través de la mujer, siempre tuvimos guerreros y sacerdotisas. Por eso me pareció tan extraño que dijeras que Alex te dejó. Digo, cuando volví a verlo, su retórica era tan potente que casi me quise casar yo con él. En fin, entre los tumbos de tu esposo, un superior fanático y una deidad ausente… Por eso hemos caído. A mí el asunto me era indiferente, pero ayudé a Alex a encubrirse una vez que nuestro conflicto interno terminó ―concluyó así su desordenado discurso. Era como si hablara en la medida en que se le ocurrían las cosas.

―¿Y ahora has venido al Santuario a hacer lo que él no pudo?

―Más o menos. Pero no pretendo casarme contigo, ni hacerte más hijos, ¿eh? ―advirtió entre nuevas risas.

La mujer volvió a detenerse y a mirarlo de una manera que él no podía descifrar. Eso debía ser lo que llamaban "ofenderse", arte en el que decían que las mujeres normales eran especialistas, porque se fijaban en asuntos que maestras y guerreras pasarían por alto. Preveía que lidiar con una civil iba a ser difícil. Llegaron al pie del Monte Sagrado en un silencio incómodo. El niño, que había caminado todo ese rato por delante, jugando con una rama, se reunió con su madre y le tomó la mano.

―Su Santidad siempre nos teletransporta desde aquí ―dijo Néfele, mientras Aioros le sacaba la lengua a Patrick.

―"Asensores Shion, barrigonas y niños tienen la preferencia" ―dijo el hombre, sonriendo y haciendo un gesto con las manos, como si su frase hubiese sido un lema―. ¿A qué hora es el almuerzo?

―A la hora en que Vuestra Merced decida cocinárselo ―replicó Néfele, algo picada, justo antes de desaparecer de la vista del odioso irlandés.

Llegaron a la entrada del Templo Mayor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aioros siempre se palmoteaba el cuerpo luego de una teletransportación, la sensación lo divertía mucho.

―No hagas ruido ―le dijo su madre, la mirada seria de siempre, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el interior, con el hijo de la mano―. ¿Estudiaste lo suficiente, no es así?

Aioros asintió. Era muy niño para leer por completo lo inquieta que su madre estaba, aunque notó su mano helada.

―Mamá, ¿es verdad que ya voy a empezar a entrenar para ser caballero?

―Le preguntaré al Patriarca.

―Pero ese hombre no me gusta.

―Mmm…

―¿Le puedes decir al Patriarca que no quiero entrenar con ese señor?

―Mmm…

―¿El fue quien te dijo que papá no volverá?

―¡Aioros, ya! ―se detuvo la mujer, mirándolo con impaciencia, para luego reanudar la marcha de un tirón.

Al llegar al despacho del Pope, había allí un buen escándalo. Un insistente y agudo llanto de bebé llenaba el ambiente. Néfele lo reconocía muy diferente a los llantos que ella conocía. Se parecía más al de bebés enfermos que al de bebés sanos, pero tenía todo un algo diferente, característico del origen disímil de la personita que lo emitía.

―Shion debe estar "maternando" otra vez ―murmuró la mujer con fastidio.

Aioros rió por lo bajo, mientras su mamá tocaba la puerta.

―¿Se puede? ―murmuró Néfele.

―Ya, ya, ¿por todos los dioses, qué pasa ahora? ―decía la voz de Shion. Se interrumpió para alzar la voz―. ¡Adelante!

Néfele abrió la puerta lentamente. Shion estaba inclinado hacia su escritorio, donde tenía al pequeño muviano, vestido con un mameluco oscuro, sentado en la orilla, mientras el patriarca lo sostenía con una mano para que no se fuera de punta.

―Buenos días, Su Santidad ―dijo Néfele, tratando de hablar por sobre el llanto del niño―. Hoy terminaré de ordenar las carpetas. Le traje a Aioros para que lo interrogue sobre Homero. Puede que quiera levantar a ese niño, no parece cómodo sentado en el escritorio ―agregó, ya sin poder desviar la mirada del pequeño llorón.

―Eh… sí ―articuló Shion, y su tono confuso contrastaba mucho con la hierática vestidura del Patriarcado: la túnica, el casco y la fría y oscura máscara.

Tomó al niño y lo acomodó en su brazo. El pequeño Mu se quedó callado…. para tomar aire y empezar a gritar más fuerte.

―El brazo del niño, está doblado ―apostilló Néfele.

Shion cambió al pequeño de brazo.

―La cabeza está muy baja ―comentó la asistente, en tono neutral―. ¡Ay, ya! Deme aquí ―agregó finalmente, con impaciencia, alargando los brazos.

Luego de dudarlo un instante, Shion le entregó al niño, que iba gritando a pleno pulmón. La mujer le puso una mano en las asentaderas y lo recargó contra su pecho, antes de comenzar a mecerlo y a caminar, dándole la espalda al Patriarca.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntaba con voz suave.

Mu continuaba llorando, su vocecilla hacía vaivenes por los movimientos con los que era mecido.

―¿Qué pasó? ―volvió a preguntar la mujer, dando la vuelta en su paseo y alejando un poco al niño para mirarlo con expresión cariñosa―. ¿Te asustó el anciano con una pajarera en la cabeza?

Aioros rió de buena gana, y alcanzó con su mano los pies del niño. Néfele le hizo de inmediato un gesto, para que lo dejara.

―Pero a mi hermanito sí lo voy a poder cuidar, ¿cierto? ―preguntó el hijo, aún riendo.

―No veo lo gracioso en esto ―dijo Shion, mirando hacia la ventana―. Los mimos son superfluos en la vida de un santo.

―Son primordiales en la de un niño ―apostilló Néfele de inmediato, sin mirar, mientras secaba las lágrimas del niño en sus brazos.

―¿Qué? ―dijo Shion, en un tono especial, luego de un corto silencio.

―¿Qué? ―dijo también Néfele, mirando la manera en que el Patriarca se había quedado paralizado y en que ella también se paralizó, como quien es atrapado haciendo algo malo. Como quien se atrapa a sí mismo haciendo algo malo. Había hablado sin pensar. Inmediatamente llevó sus ojos del Patriarca a Aioros.

―¿Qué? ―dijo el niño, antes de que una enorme sonrisa llegara hasta sus ojos.

―Yo… los dejaré para que hagan su examen ―murmuró Néfele, confusa, antes de salir, llevándose al bebé que seguía llorando, pero a menor volumen.

La gran puerta resonó en la estancia de mármol al cerrarse. Pero en ese piso de mármol solitario, sus pies envueltos en sandalias no emitían ruido alguno. Los hipidos del bebé la hicieron olvidar el huidizo momento anterior. Caminó por la estancia, meciendo al niño, acariciando su pelambrera de color violáceo, suave como alas de ángel. El bebé que había en su interior se movió, ya algo aprisionado en un habitáculo que se le había hecho estrecho.

―No te pongas celoso ―murmuró ella, acariciando su barriga con una mano.

Sonrió ante la perspectiva. Pronto tendría un hijo en brazos nuevamente. Le pariría, le amamantaría. Olería su cabecita, tendría su pequeño cuerpo entre los brazos. La anticipación la llenó de gusto. Sonreía con sinceridad, pero el bebé que tenía en los brazos aún sollozaba. Ya que no había nadie, la mujer se descubrió el hombro, para apoyar allí al bebé. Tenía varios meses, pero era aún tan pequeño. Apoyando la cabecita de Mu en su clavícula, se puso a tararear abrazando al niño, recordando cómo cargaba a Aioros por el corredor de aquella casa en Rodorio. Consiguió un avance. A solas con ella, Mu ya no lloraba de miedo o de rabia: ahora lloraba de pena, recargado en su hombro. Y pronto la vibración de su cuello lo calmó lo suficiente. Entre beso y beso, las caricias en su espalda y en su nuca, ya no lloraba, pero al observarlo, el niño seguía triste, decaído. La mujer miró profundo en sus ojazos violeta. Ahora su sonrisa fue triste.

―Los echas de menos, ¿no es así? ―murmuró―. Yo también… echo de menos.

Se abrazaron como dos que compartían la misma desgracia. Ella suspiró, apoyando la mejilla en la pequeña cabecita. Cuando parió a Aioros, recibió sólo la ayuda de su esposo: eso había sido suficiente. Echó el lazo de él sobre la viga del techo de la casa y se agarró de ambos extremos. Se hincó en el suelo. Sus fuertes brazos sosteniéndola y entre besos, susurros y gritos, dio a luz al niño, así, en penumbra, una noche de lluvia y caminos intransitables. Lo parió prácticamente de la misma forma en que lo había concebido. Su parto sería muy diferente esta vez.

Antes de que su mente y sus ojos se nublaran, aún le sonrió al pequeño, que ya sujetaba la fíbula abierta de su vestido.

―Qué liviano estás ―le dijo―. Shion no debe tener mucha leche, ¿no?

Se quedó pensando en el tema. Cuando tuvo a Aioros, tuvo mucha leche. Si ahora se repetía el escenario, tal vez… podría… Aún llevando 4 años en el Santuario, no podía terminar de acostumbrarse a ese lugar tan extraño, lleno de huérfanos.

En ese momento salió Aioros.

―¡Dijo que comprendí muy bien a Homero! ¡Y que es verdad que entrenaré para ser un héroe como Aquiles! ―gritó el niño, acercándose a su madre al trote.

Inmediatamente, Néfele le hizo una seña para que bajara el volumen y adquirió una pose más tiesa: tenía que mantener su imagen firme.

―¿No te parece mejor Odiseo? ―preguntó, inclinándose hacia él―. ¿O Héctor? Sostenlo un poco ―agregó, entregándole al bebé.

―¿En serio? ―se iluminó el hijo, al recibir al pequeño―. ¿Así?

Néfele dio su aprobación, mientras volvía a abrochar la fíbula. Mu permaneció relativamente tranquilo. A su corta edad ya había aprendido a adaptarse a muchas cosas, menos a la máscara y la pajarera de Shion.

El entrenamiento físico al que Aioros se había sometido, bajo la tutela del guardia Simón, ya había dado bastantes frutos: sus brazos eran fuertes.

―Quiero ser Aquiles ―dijo el chico, totalmente concentrado en sostener al bebé―. No me gusta Héctor.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque se muere. Aburrido.

Néfele volvió a levantar al muviano, cuando ya comenzaba a hipar nuevamente.

―Ahora vete a entrenar ―dijo la madre―. Nos vemos a mediodía y como tardes ―agregó, moviendo la mano cuyos golpes Aioros conocía bien.

En cuanto se fue, Néfele tocó la puerta del despacho del Patriarca. Esperó confirmación antes de entrar.

―¿Dónde le dejo... esto? ―preguntó, hablando en el idioma del Pope.

―Ahí está la cuna ―señaló el sacerdote un pequeño lecho, en un rincón―. Aioros ya completó la primera parte de su formación académica. Conoce el griego antiguo, lo puede leer y hablar, aunque le cuesta un poco escribirlo. Y entiende bien las obras épicas. Buen trabajo. Ahora corresponde que comience la parte más importante de su entrenamiento. Patrick se hará cargo de él dentro de unos días.

Néfele dejó a Mu en la cuna, miró un momento al Patriarca y luego asintió. Se llevó una mano al vientre y se dio cuenta de que Shion la siguió con la mirada, para luego voltear significativamente y carraspear.

―¿Conoce usted a ese hombre? ―preguntó Néfele―. ¿Es de fiar?

―¿Dudas de mi juicio?

La mujer negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. Se hizo una pausa.

―Creo que has hecho un buen trabajo con Aioros ―dijo Shion―. Tiene muchas ganas de comenzar su entrenamiento, aunque Patrick no sea santo de su devoción. Ahora bien, me parece que es mejor que seas tú la que le explique que de ahora en adelante, él y tú seguirán caminos separados. Vivirá con su maestro y se dedicará en un cien por ciento a entrenar para cumplir con su destino. No dudo que será un destino glorioso, el muchacho tiene aptitudes.

Néfele abrió mucho sus verdes ojos. Los colores la abandonaron y no fue capaz de decir nada.

―Imagino que eso no es una sorpresa para ti ―continuó Shion―. Lo hablamos desde que llegaste al Santuario.

La mujer aún permaneció paralizada unos instantes.

―No… no lo es ―murmuró, confusa―. Pero… podré verlo, ¿no es así? Quiero decir… es… es mi hijo.

―Es un aspirante a caballero. Siéntete honrada de entregárselo a Athena.

―Pero…

―Los vínculos no hacen más que estorbar en la vida de un guerrero. Ningún guerrero debe partir al campo de batalla preocupado por esposa, hijos o parientes. Eso lo sabes bien. Harás un bien con hacerte a un lado. Por lo demás, esto te facilitará las cosas, te será más fácil cumplir con tus deberes si sólo tienes que ocuparte de un niño. ¿Se lo comunicarás a Aioros?

Luego de un instante más de confusión, Néfele se tragó el trapo que le secaba la boca e ignoró la tela enclenque en la que se habían transformado sus piernas.

―Sí, Su Santidad ―murmuró, con una inclinación de cabeza.


	6. Chapter 6

Néfele ordenó las carpetas y luego fue enviada a los archivos, a buscar algunos textos para facilitárselos a Patrick. Aquello significaba tener que interactuar con dos personas indeseables. Gigas, por una parte, encargado del archivo y eterno lamebotas de Shion, siempre la miraba con desprecio y hacía algún comentario desagradable acerca de su embarazo. Siempre expresó, con la mirada de su único ojo, con sus gestos, su tono y sus palabras, un profundo desprecio hacia las doncellas. Si la mujer frente a él no tenía una máscara que la acreditara como guerrera -prácticamente como un "hombre artificial"-, era un ser despreciable y asqueroso para el sacerdote menor. Y más con el embarazo de Néfele. Le parecía una aberración que, en el Santuario de Athena Partenos, pudiera circular libremente una desvergonzada. Más aún en el Templo Mayor. Shion por su parte, se lo tomaba con indiferencia, aunque ella notaba la insistencia con la que se rehusaba a mirar su vientre a referirse a su condición o al hijo que venía en camino.

Néfele sólo guardaba silencio y miraba a Gigas con neutralidad, sabiendo que no había nada que le enojara más. Aunque, de alguna manera, el hombre tenía razón. Tuvo la oportunidad de revisar el archivo, mientras buscaba los documentos que se requerían para Patrick. No pudo encontrar ninguna referencia a una embarazada en el Santuario. Ninguna referencia a una madre en el Santuario. Todos los caballeros eran llevados ya huérfanos y solos a entrenar al recinto o a otros puntos de la Tierra. Ninguno era arrancado de los brazos de su madre directamente. Siempre los hados se encargaban de limpiar el camino de uno que estaba destinado a la gloria de una constelación.

La segunda persona desagradable que se veía obligada a tratar era Patrick, que por la tarde iba a esperarla al pie del Monte Sagrado, para recibir los documentos que debía estudiar. En esa rutina pasaron algunos días.

―Hey, ¿no te parece mucho? ―protestó el irlandés al recibir un pesado libro de tapas azules―. No me vas a tener leyendo tonterías por el resto de la eternidad. Lo básico ya lo domino, lo demás lo aprenderé sobre la marcha. Le dije a Shion que comenzaría mañana.

―¿Mañana? ―preguntó ella clavándole los ojos.

Cuando los de él respondieron a su mirada, Néfele miró primero al frente y luego al suelo. Un escalofrío paseó sus helados dedos por su espalda. Se hizo una pausa en la que ella se sometió al escrutinio de su acompañante, sin volver a mirarlo.

―Le diré que empezaré pasado mañana ―murmuró Patrick, luego de terminar su examen―. Pero en la mañana, ¿eh?

Néfele asintió, antes de tomar un camino distinto al del forastero. Caminó sin pensar en lo que había a su alrededor. No había tenido hasta ese momento el valor de decirle a su hijo que iban a separarse. Se reprochó profundamente esa cobardía; ella era fuerte, tenía que ser valiente y enfrentar la situación de una buena vez. Al mal paso darle prisa. Tenía que preparar al hijo para lo que venía, no hacerlo sería una maldad.

Maldad le pareció que era lo que vio al llegar a casa. Vio el momento exacto en que Aioros celebraba el haber derribado una golondrina con su honda.

―¡Aioros! ―gritó ella.

El niño, que aún sonreía, dejó de hacerlo de inmediato. El tono de su madre era como para salir corriendo en el acto. De hecho, lo intentó, pero ella se aproximaba a grandes zancadas.

―¿Pero qué se supone que estás haciendo? ―dijo ella, marcando el acento de cada palabra con una palmada para su hijo, primero en la cabeza y luego en los brazos que se alzaron como defensa―. ¿No te he dicho que no mates pájaros que no se comen? ―agregó, quitándole la honda y tirándosela al piso.

―Pero… mamá ―murmuraba el niño entre golpe y golpe.

Aioros sintió muchas ganas de llorar cuando su madre se alejó unos pasos para ver el ave muerta.

―¡Y encima es una hembra! ―exclamó, llena de furia―. ¿Que no ves que esos pájaros son monógamos? Si uno muere, su pareja se queda sola. Y es época de anidar, ¿qué tal si la pájara dejó huevos o polluelos? ¿Te gustaría que te pasara a ti?

―¡Al menos sus pollos sí tendrán papá que los cuide! ―exclamó Aioros de manera impulsiva y lamentándolo inmediatamente.

Néfele reaccionó con rapidez. Llegó frente al hijo de un sólo paso y lo hizo tambalear de una bofetada.

―No se te ocurra contestarme, mocoso de mierda ―dijo.

El niño se sujetó la cara. Las ganas de llorar fueron más rápidas que él. Un llanto sonoro se abrió paso hacia afuera, junto con las lágrimas que comenzaron a fluir en abundancia. La necesidad de abrazar a alguien era imperiosa, pero no había nadie más.

―Perdón ―balbuceó haciendo un movimiento para acercarse a la madre.

―¡Desaparece de mi vista! ―exclamó ésta, manteniéndose firme y fuera de su alcance. Así se suponía que había que hacerlo: si se golpeaba a un hijo, luego no se lo podía consolar―. Y deja de llorar como las mujeres.

El niño se tragó el llanto y se alejó, sujetándose aún la cara y sacudiéndose por los sollozos que debía retener adentro tapándose la boca. Néfele lo miró meterse en la casa. Se miró la diestra en la que aún sentía el hormigueo de la bofetada. Sintió su vientre tenso y duro, así es que acarició allí al hijo nonato, que parecía desaprobar la escena. Recogió la golondrina muerta y la puso en la pila de basura de atrás de la casa.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió en silencio. Ella barriendo la casa, el niño leyendo, sentado en la entrada. Cocinó la cena, la sirvió. Fueron un avgolemono y un estofado bastante sabrosos. "Ricos", en palabras del hijo que sonrió ante la buena comida. Ella sólo movió una comisura ante el elogio. Luego se terminó de poner el sol y vino la noche. Aioros se acostó, pero ella siguió ordenando, a la luz de una vela. La casa sólo tenía un ambiente, aunque un tabique separaba "el dormitorio" del resto de la casa. Luego de doblar la ropa y guardarla en el arcón, encendió otras dos velas y se puso a remendar una camiseta de Aioros. No era la luz más adecuada para hacerlo, pero de lo contrario se le iba a olvidar.

El hijo dormía boca arriba. Bajo sus párpados, los ojitos se movían rápidamente, según pudo ver, en alguna ojeada ocasional. Se concentró en la costura, a pesar del vientecillo helado que hubo de pronto. Le pareció escuchar algo, pero lo descartó. Volvió a escucharlo, era como un susurro. Siguió dando puntadas, hasta que descifró claramente la palabra "mamá", aunque dicha sin voz, como quien habla en secreto o con la garganta apretada.

Miró hacia la cama del hijo. Aioros tenía el ceño fruncido y la expresión angustiada. Abría la boca, pero no salía de ella sonido alguno y movía los dedos, como con nerviosismo.

-Ma… má -se escuchó un poco más fuerte.

La mujer se puso de pie, se sentó en la cama del hijo y lo remeció. Fue como si el niño hubiese estado bajo el agua y lo hubiesen sacado a respirar. Se abrazó de ella, jadeando. Ella, en principio, mantuvo las manos en alto, pero luego apoyó una en los ondulados cabellos castaños del niño.

―¿Soñaste algo feo?

―Me aplastaba ―dijo él, temblando aún―. No me podía mover.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Una columna. Se caía. Todo se derrumbaba.

―Ya pasó, fue sólo un sueño.

La mujer miró en todas direcciones. Su marido solía decir que ese tipo de sueños eran generados por malos espíritus que se colaban en las habitaciones para molestar. Abandonó algunas caricias maquinales en la cabeza del hijo.

―Vuelve a dormir ―le dijo al niño.

―Buenas noches, mamá ―replicó él mirándola hacia arriba―. Buenas noches hermanito ―agregó, luego de besar la gran barriga.

―Puede ser una hermanita ―articuló ella, sin convicción.

―¿Cómo se va a llamar?

―Dione si es niña.

―¿Y si es niño?

―No lo he pensado ―dijo la mujer luego de una pausa.

El hijo se volvió para dormir mirando hacia la ventana. Néfele se quedó largo rato mirándolo. Aún tenía una pequeña huella roja en la mejilla.

―Pasado mañana empezarás tu entrenamiento ―murmuró.

―Mmmm ―contestó la voz del niño, al borde del país de los sueños―. ¿Me cocinarás un estofado rico cuando vuelva de entrenar?

Néfele tomó aire antes de hablar.

―Te… te van a separar de mí ―dijo, en un murmullo tembloroso.

―Estofado de carne ―murmuró aún el niño y su respiración se hizo lenta y pesada.

Dejó la cama del hijo. Tendría que decírselo al día siguiente. Apagó las velas y se fue a dormir también, pero luego de un par de horas, la despertó el dolor de espalda. En la generosa penumbra de una luna que apenas comenzaba a menguar, se sentó en la cama, apoyando las manos en su espalda baja. Miró hacia la cama de Aioros: dormía a pierna suelta, vuelto hacia su cama. Y se miró la barriga.

―Por lo menos me quedarás tú ―dijo en voz baja, acariciando su vientre―. Ay, Dione, protege a mis hijos ―agregó, mirando hacia arriba, como si quisiera retener una lágrima.

Pero a esas horas de la noche no era necesario que la retuviera. Cayó de todas formas. Tal vez así la diosa escucharía. Porque sólo la diosa madre podría proteger a sus hijos. Su marido no pudo. Y ella no podría. No debía. Iban a ser santos, pasarían por un entrenamiento duro y doloroso, y deberían estar preparados para herir y matar o morir. Tenían que estar preparados para el dolor. Si los sobreprotegía, sólo les haría las cosas más difíciles. Así opinaba Shion, que era capaz de ignorar a un bebé a su cargo. Así opinaba su marido, que prefirió nunca hablar directamente con su hijo, para que éste no se encariñara con él.

 _¡Pero qué podían saber ellos, si eran hombres!_ , pensó al ponerse de pie y empezar a caminar por la habitación, lagrimeando y apretando los labios para no emitir ruido. Eran hombres, no sabían lo que era tener un niño dentro. No sabían lo que era parir con dolor, no sabían lo que era tener las tetas llenas de leche y las entrañas llenas de amor. No sabían lo que era sentirse con una herida permanentemente abierta, que duele cada vez que el hijo sufre. ¡Y que dolía más si era ella la que lo hacía sufrir! Se miró las manos. Las mismas manos con las que remendaba calcetines y amasaba pan, eran las manos que había descargado sobre su hijo tantas veces desde que llegó a ese Santuario. Shion le había dicho "no seas blanda con él, tu deber como madre de un santo es prepararlo para el dolor y la gloria que conlleva". Aléxandros y ella nunca habrían pensado en golpear al hijo antes, cuando vivían en Rodorio, cuando eran felices, cuando el mundo tenía sentido.

Recordaba la primera vez que le había pegado, cuando destruyó las hojas de un filodendro en esa cabaña en el Santuario. Le pegó en las manos. Y le había dolido tanto hacerlo. Con el tiempo se había endurecido, ya le salían más naturales los golpes, las lejanías y los desencuentros. Para él, para el chico de 7 años que dormía en esa cama, no eran naturales, pero aceptaba sin rencores todo lo que venía de ella. Había aceptado los golpes de esa tarde y por la noche aún había buscado cobijo en ella ante el temor.

A esas alturas tuvo que cubrirse la boca para ahogar el sollozo. Ahora lo iban a separar de ella. Y tendría que criar al que venía de la misma forma, guardándose su amor en secreto, fingiendo una frialdad que no era suya, porque el segundo también iba a ser caballero de Athena, diosa de la sabiduría. ¡Que podía saber ella, si había escogido no ser madre! Qué podían saber todos en el Santuario de esa diosa frígida, que habría de arrastrar a sus hijos a la muerte. Eustratios, buenos soldados le había regalado a la desgraciada. Sin padre que los rescatara, ¿qué había hecho ella por sus hijos? Estaba entregando al mayor sin pelear por él. Y había hasta pensado en deshacerse del menor. Su bebé se había tenido que defender a sí mismo, pateando con fuerza durante aquella tormenta, como si gritara que estaba allí.

Se paseó de un lado al otro de la habitación, como una leona enjaulada. Una leona, eso era. Una leona que habría de defender a sus cachorros. Eirena, Eirena, Eirena, no Eustratios. Eirena. ¡Paz!

Llena de determinación, se secó las lágrimas. Y se fue a la cama, para calarse las sandalias. Sí, sus hijos no serían ni heridos ni muertos. Nadie los tocaría. Se quitó el camisón, para ponerse el vestido. Tendría al segundo. Un hermoso varón, ya había hecho pendular el anillo de su esposo sobre su vientre, era un niño. Se vio, vieja y gris, flanqueada por sus dos muchachones, altos y hermosos como su padre.

Encendió una vela solitaria y remeció a Aioros en su cama.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó él, somnoliento.

―Vístete, nos vamos.


	7. Chapter 7

―Pero, ¿por qué? ―preguntó Aioros mientras su madre lo bajaba de la cama y le sacaba la camiseta con la que dormía.

―Porque yo lo digo ―contestó ella rápidamente, mientras preparaba otra camiseta para ponérsela.

―¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Adónde? ―inquirió mirando que su madre no tenía el camisón, sino un vestido negro, de esos que había teñido en las tardes anteriores.

―Para siempre. Nos largamos de aquí.

―Pero, ¡mamá! ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir para siempre si yo tengo que entrenar para ser caballero?

―Termina de vestirte ―dijo la madre, entregándole el resto de la ropa―. No tienes que ser caballero ―agregó, poniendo una pequeña maleta color café sobre la cama.

―Pero ser caballero es mi destino ―dijo el niño que, sentado en la cama, se detuvo en el proceso de ponerse los pantalones para observar cómo su madre sacaba algunas prendas del arcón para ponerlas en la maleta.

―Eso es lo que te hemos dicho ―replicó ella―. ¡Apúrate! ―exclamó al ver que el niño se quedaba mirándola―. Pero puedes ser cualquier cosa ―agregó, acercándose a la cama de su hijo.

En el alféizar de la ventana estaban los juguetes de Aioros. Tomó tres. Metió el minúsculo oso de peluche en primer lugar, en una esquina de la maleta.

―Te gusta mucho este camión, ¿no? ―preguntó, enseñándolo antes de meterlo en la maleta.

―Sí.

―Te lo dejó tu padre por tu cumpleaños número siete. ¿No te gustaría conducir uno de verdad? O tal vez ser policía ―agregó, mostrando y luego tratando de encajar una patrulla de policía de latón en la maleta, sin éxito.

―El Patriarca se va a enojar ―dijo el niño, terminando de ponerse los zapatos.

―El Patriarca no se va a enterar ―repuso Néfele, cerrando la maleta y tomándole el peso.

Parecía manejable. Se sintió ligeramente extraña, pero no le dio importancia, no había tiempo: esto tenía que ocurrir esa noche, mientras su hijo mayor aún no empezaba su entrenamiento y su hijo menor aún no salía de ella. Sólo tenía dos manos: una para la maleta, la otra para el hijo. La luna alumbraba lo suficiente, aquello también era una ventaja.

―¿Estás listo?

―No me quiero ir ―dijo el niño, tímidamente, sentado aún en la cama―. Quiero quedarme, para ser un caballero y proteger a Athena y a ti.

―Escucha, Aioros ―dijo Néfele acercándose, con la maleta. El niño se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, pero el tono de su madre no era tan amenazante―. Si nos quedamos, te van a separar de mí. No podremos vernos, no verás a tu hermanito. No volveré a verte hasta que te hagas caballero. ¿Quieres eso?

Por un trémulo instante, Néfele tuvo miedo de la respuesta, viendo que la marca en la mejilla de su niño aún no se borraba. Para su alivio, Aioros la miró angustiado y negó con la cabeza pronunciadamente, antes de echarle los brazos al cuello.

―Ya, está bien ―dijo ella, tironeándolo para que la soltara y tomándole la mano―. Nos vamos entonces. Tenemos que caminar rápido y en silencio, ¿de acuerdo? Nadie nos puede ver.

―¿Adónde iremos?

―A Rodorio. Iremos a la estación de Rodorio y le pediremos a un taxi que nos lleve a Atenas. Y después, iremos adonde podamos. ¿Vamos? Calladito, ¿eh?

Aioros asintió y se puso en marcha. Néfele apagó la vela y echó un último vistazo a la casa antes de salir, a modo de despedida.

Caminó como dijo, rápidamente y en silencio. Y no sólo sus pies se movían rápido: su mente aceleraba a toda velocidad por las partes de su plan improvisado. No tenía mucho dinero. Tenía como para pagar el taxi hasta Atenas y quizás vivir unos días. Pero tenía algunas joyas: los anillos de compromiso, la cadena que Patrick le había dado era de plata, la diadema de matrimonio era de oro. Tenía un brazalete y unos zarcillos. Lo vendería todo, para mantenerse hasta lograr vender la casa de Rodorio. Siempre supo que sería útil quedarse con la escritura de la casa. Y luego se iría lejos con sus niños. Quizás Albania o Chipre. Hasta que lograra hacer todo eso, tenía confianza en que no le faltaría dónde quedarse: había traído varios niños al mundo a bajo o nulo costo, cuando era partera. Sabía que habrían familias agradecidas que podrían refugiarla, y recordaba varias direcciones.

El problema era salir del Santuario. Tonta, tonta, tonta mujer, nunca se había fijado en los turnos y ubicación de los guardias. Nunca había sido necesario. En realidad lo era, lo que pasaba era que el que necesitaba saber cómo vulnerar la seguridad del Santuario era Aléxandros, no ella. Y ella, además, carecía de los poderes de su esposo. Así es que en ese tenso silencio, se fue rezándole a Dione bendita, para que les permitiera salir del recinto sanos y salvos y para que el hijo nonato se comportara, porque habían molestias dibujándose. El dolor de espalda no la abandonaba.

―Por aquí no ―dijo Aioros parándose de pronto.

―Shhhh, callado ―respondió la madre, tratando de continuar la marcha, pero el hijo permaneció en su sitio.

―Esta es la puerta del Santuario que da a Rodorio ―dijo Aioros en voz baja, antes de que su madre se impacientara―. Simón me ha dicho que tiene muchos guardias.

―Ah… ―murmuró Néfele―. ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

―Tal vez sea más fácil por el lado de la costa.

―Mucho roquerío.

―Pero menos guardias.

Intercambiaron una mirada de inteligencia.

―Tal vez resulte ―susurró Néfele con una sonrisa corta y nerviosa.

Cambiaron de dirección. Caminaban rápido, pero con cautela. Después de todo, sólo tenían la luz del primer día de luna menguante. Y ella iba sintiendo más y más ganas de caminar más lento. Sus piernas hinchadas no respondían con la rapidez que ella quería. Y, gracias a la enorme barriga, no siempre podía ver sus pies. De modo que el hijo caminaba adelante, guiando y casi tirando. La incomodidad, el dolor y los nervios se acrecentaban.

―¡Mamá, ay! ―reclamó Aioros de pronto, pues su madre le había ido apretando la mano hasta lastimarlo.

―Oh ―dijo ella, pero de inmediato tuvo la sensación de que no estaban solos, así es que le hizo señal de silencio.

Caminaron con mucha lentitud, como reptando durante algún trecho, hasta que ella se sintió más segura y volvieron a subir la velocidad. Más tarde, en el mismo momento en que una nube solitaria cubrió la luna, Néfele volvió a tener la sensación de que era observada, así es que jaló a su hijo hacia una columna y reiteró la señal de silencio. La nube pasó y la presencia con ella. Reanudaron la marcha. La sensación de ser observados reapareció a poco andar. Parecía que alguien se movía a cierta distancia, en una línea paralela a la suya. Costara lo que costara, Néfele apuró el paso, casi al trote. Se acercaban a las fronteras del Santuario, podrían lograrlo si esquivaban a quien fuera que los seguía.

Ya podían escuchar el mar a lo lejos, cuando, a la vuelta de una cabaña abandonada, se toparon a boca de jarro con un guardia, que, distraído, terminaba de arreglarse la ropa, luego de haber orinado. Cambiaron de dirección bruscamente, pero, como era lógico, el guardia los vio.

―¿Señora Eustratios? ―preguntó.

Néfele no contestó, sólo apuró el paso, respirando más sonoramente de lo que quería para controlar sus sensaciones. El guardia, en principio, se encogió de hombros, pero luego reparó en la presencia de Aioros y de la maleta.

―¡Hey! ¡Señora! ¿Adónde va? ―exclamó, y al no obtener respuesta, tomó la antorcha que había dejado clavada en el suelo y comenzó a caminar a su zaga.

A esas alturas, madre e hijo trotaban, tan rápido como su condición le permitía a la mujer.

―Deténgase ―dijo el guardia, muy cerca de ellos y, en seguida escucharon un silbido.

Volvieron a toparse con un guardia y a desviar el curso, y luego con otro, como si hubiesen brotado de la tierra. Néfele abrió la boca, pero no le salió la voz al notar que un cuarto guardia aparecía. Era Simón. Estaban acorralados.

Aioros se situó inmediatamente delante de su madre, de la panza materna, al ver las antorchas acercándose. Los miró con fiereza, pero esperó en silencio. Eso parecía querer decir la mano de su madre en su hombro.

―¿Qué hacen circulando por el Santuario a esta hora? ―preguntó Simón, con parsimonia y cierta amabilidad.

Néfele no contestó. Aioros la miró hacia arriba, como preguntando qué tenía que hacer. Ella sólo lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló para colocarlo a su espalda. Los guardias se acercaron un poco más, ella retrocedió, aún en silencio.

―¿Por qué la maleta? ―preguntó otro guardia―. ¿Van a algún sitio?

El silencio se mantuvo.

―Néfele, tú sabes que el niño no puede abandonar el Santuario sin una autorización ―dijo Simón en tono compasivo―. Podemos escoltarlos a su casa y todos quedaremos tranquilos.

La mujer aún caminó un par de pasos, en la dirección que se veía más libre.

―Entréguenos al niño, señora ―dijo un guardia acercándose bastante.

Néfele se volvió hacia su hijo.

―ἀποδιδράσκε (1) ―le dijo al niño en secreto, en griego antiguo.

El la miró con grandes ojos.

―τανῦν (2) ―agregó la mujer.

Sólo entonces el hijo se despegó de ella para alejarse un par de pasos. En el momento en que el guardia que se había acercado hizo un movimiento para atraparlo, Néfele le dio un maletazo y Aioros soltó la carrera. Al que quisiera perseguirlo le llegaba un maletazo.

―Néfele, no queremos hacerle daño, detenga esta idiotez ―dijo Simón, antes de lanzarse en persecución de Aioros, que paraba cada cierto rato para mirar a su mamá.

Fue cosa de menos de un minuto, en que finalmente la maleta se abrió y Aioros, que seguía cerca, sin querer alejarse de su madre, fue cazado. Viendo el juego perdido, Néfele se agachó a recoger las cosas, para evitar que la ropa la delatara. Como si la maleta ya no hubiese delatado lo suficiente su intención. El guardia recogió la bolsita con joyas. De un zarpazo, ella se la quitó, él volvió a arrebatársela y ella se la volvió a quitar. Al cerrar la maleta, una idea cruzó por la mente de la mujer. Hizo bailar la bolsita con joyas, que tintinearon delatando lo que eran. Miró con inteligencia a los tres guardias que no conocía. Uno de ellos parecía especialmente interesado.

―Lleva ropa suya y del niño ―dijo otro de los guardias, dirigiéndose a Simón―. Esto es un intento de fuga. El niño será caballero, la deserción se castiga con la muerte.

―Es un mal entendido ―respondió Simón, entregándole el niño a otro guardia, para acercarse a la mujer―. A ver esa maleta.

―Simón, por favor ―dijo Néfele quitando la maleta de la vista del guardia.

―Señora, entregue la maleta ―dijo otro guardia tomándola del brazo.

―¡No toque a mi mamá! ―exclamó Aioros forcejeando contra la mano de hierro que lo sujetaba y dando puntapiés en las canillas al guardia.

―¡Chiquillo del demonio! ―clamó el guardia, zarandeándolo bastante fuerte.

Al oír protestar a Aioros por el dolor, Néfele se encegueció.

―¡Quítale la zarpa de encima a mi hijo! ―gritó y de un empellón se sacó de encima a Simón quien, desprevenido, cayó sentado―. ¡No te atrevas, malnacido! ―agregó la mujer, arrojándole la maleta.

Aioros escapó de ese guardia, para ser sujetado de inmediato por otro, mientras aquél seguía recibiendo bofetadas y manotazos. Un tercer guardia jaló a Néfele del brazo, haciéndola retroceder hasta caer pesadamente sobre sus rodillas.

―¡Mamá! ―clamó el niño con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándose hacia ella, pero siendo frenado por la mano que sujetaba su brazo.

Miró al guardia hacia atrás. Sus ojos se poblaron de luz, antes de hacerse soltar, como quien suelta un hierro candente. El brillo en sus ojos no lo abandonó al ir a abrazar a su madre, que jadeaba de rodillas en el suelo.

―Hay que llevarlos con el Patriarca ―dijo uno de ellos, ayudando a Simón a ponerse de pie.

―Eso no será necesario ―dijo una voz desde una pequeña altura.

Néfele hizo un movimiento de espanto, y de inmediato se detuvo, como si algo le hubiese pasado.

―Mamá, te hiciste pipí ―dijo Aioros, mirando la humedad que teñía la tierra.

La mujer abrió los ojos en el paroxismo de la tensión. Jadeó más fuerte, sujetando su vientre. Sólo alzó la vista para encontrarse con el dueño de aquella voz.

―Montón de ignorantes ―dijo Patrick―. ¿Que no ven que la señora lo único que quería era irse a un hospital decente a parir? Ahora, miren nada más lo que han hecho. Habrá que arreglar las cosas para que dé a luz aquí, porque en su condición y de noche no alcanzaremos a despacharla a tiempo, tendría al niño por el camino.

―Llevaba una maleta ―dijo uno de los guardias.

―Obviamente, no se marcharía al hospital con lo puesto ―respondió Patrick, recogiendo la bolsita de joyas.

―El niño no puede salir del Santuario ―dijo otro de los guardias.

―Pero qué crueldad más grande, privar a un muchacho de acompañar a su madre al hospital ―replicó el irlandés, recogiendo ahora la maleta, que había quedado tirada por ahí.

―Nos atacó, usando esa maleta.

―Si ustedes tuvieran semejantes retortijones, ¿no creen que se pondrían de igual mal humor? ―dijo aún el forastero, con una nota jocosa, mientras se acercaba a Aioros―. Toma muchacho, pon la bolsita adentro. Bonitos ojos.

Aioros lo miró aún de esa forma en que parecía que iba a quemarlo, para pestañear luego y borrar todo rastro de lo que fue aquello. Recibió la maleta con desconfianza, como un animalillo asustado y obedeció maquinalmente.

―Le preguntamos qué era lo que se proponía y ella no respondió ―explicó uno de los guardias―. Le dijo algo al niño en otro idioma y el niño salió corriendo.

―Le dijo "ve a buscarme unos calzones, que me estoy meando" ―apostilló Patrick abriendo los brazos―. Ustedes son unos brutos, en serio. Cómo se nota que en esta orden faltan las mujeres. Gracias a esta fiesta de salchichas, ninguno de ustedes sabe cómo tratar a una mujer, ni cómo se comportan.

Néfele se sujetó fuertemente de la ropa del hijo, pero guardó silencio.

―Tan sólo imagínenselo ―continuó Patrick―. Un enorme duende, de ese porte ―señaló a Néfele―, saliendo de tu pobre vagina. Bueno nosotros no tenemos vagina, es difícil imaginárselo, ¿no?

―¿Por qué no te callas? ―dijo Néfele con impaciencia y la voz algo apretada, mientras observaba la expresión perturbada de los guardias.

― _Aye, aye_ ―replicó el irlandés, agachándose para acercarse a ella―. ¿Te puedes parar, mujer globo?

Néfele lo miró enfadada y aceptó en parte su ayuda, aunque apoyó mucho de su peso en el hijo, que hizo lo posible por portarse a la altura: se puso firme y se sintió importante de ayudar a su madre. Una vez de pie, la mujer aún tambaleó un poco, inclinándose hacia Patrick, resoplando entre los movimientos torpes que el dolor le permitía.

―¿Puedes caminar? ―preguntó el hombre―. Bueno, no importa ―agregó y, sin esperar respuesta, levantó la mujer del suelo.

―¡No! ¡No me toques! ―protestó ella, revolviéndose cuanto podía.

―Llevaré a la señora a su casa ―dijo Patrick, ignorándola―. Supongo que habrá que traer una partera.

―Con alguna doncella del Santuario debería bastar ―apostilló un guardia.

―¿Y qué más van a saber esa sarta de vírgenes? Nunca les ha entrado nada por ahí, ¿cómo van a saber sacar algo por el mismo camino? ―articuló el irlandés, apartando la cara de los golpes de Néfele.

―¡Bájame! ¡Esto no es necesario! ―exclamaba ella.

―Cállate y agradece que te salvé ―dijo Patrick entre dientes, luego de alejarse unos pasos―. Vamos, muchacho ―añadió en voz alta, vuelto hacia Aioros, una vez que la madre se hubo calmado un poco―. No querrás perderte el nacimiento de tu hermano.

Aioros, a pesar de todo, sonrió y cargó la maleta para seguirlo.

―Para traer una partera habría que pedir la autorización del Patriarca ―dijo Simón, siguiendo a Patrick, mientras sus compañeros lo imitaban.

Patrick miró en ambas direcciones.

―Pues bueno, vayan a pedirla, el camino al Templo Mayor es largo y esta mujer necesita ayuda, no escolta ―dijo.

―Luego de lo que pasó, no nos podemos fiar, señor, lo siento ―respondió uno de los guardias.

―Entiendo, pero de más lejitos, ¿de acuerdo? Digo, pobre mujer, le gotea líquido del juju y hay un montón de hombres a su alrededor, un poquito de por favor, ¿ok?

Hubo intercambio de miradas de inteligencia -y de asco- entre los guardias. Simón le hizo señas a otro para enfilar hacia el Monte Sagrado, no sin antes darle una palmada en el hombro a Aioros, quien no reaccionó del todo bien a ella. Los dos guardias que los escoltaron, lo hicieron a una distancia prudente, yendo uno por delante, alumbrando el camino.

―¿Hablas el griego antiguo? ―susurró Patrick en ese idioma, mientras caminaba, con la mujer en brazos y el niño a su zaga, sujetando la maleta con ambas manos.

―Sí ―respondió Néfele en la misma lengua.

―Qué tontería más útil en esta situación saber una lengua muerta, ¿no? (3)

―¿Cuánto rato llevabas siguiéndonos?

―Desde que pasaron frente a mi cabaña. Todavía no me adapto a las diferencias horarias entre mi isla y este lugar, no podía dormir. ¿Qué pretendías?

Néfele guardó silencio.

―Arriesgaste la vida, mujer tonta. Estás viva sólo de milagro.

―Y por poco tiempo ―apostilló ella con pesadumbre―. No sé qué será de mí ahora, los guardias…

―Yo hablaré con ellos ―sonrió Patrick, con gesto simple.

Néfele lo miró un momento. El gesto eran tan campesino como el de su esposo.

―¿Sacarías a mi hijo de aquí? ―dijo, con un hilo de voz―. Para poder irme con la seguridad de que al menos uno se salvó.

―Sabes cuál es su destino ―replicó el hombre sin mirarla.

Ella se encogió en ese momento y sujetó en puño cerrado el hombro de la camisa del irlandés, en absoluto silencio. Patrick observó el estoicismo con el que pasó toda la contracción, sin emitir queja ni lágrima alguna, respirando profundo. Cuando le pareció que había pasado, arregló su carga para sujetarla con mayor cuidado. Néfele lo miró y él también le otorgó una mirada larga, profunda y sincera.

―Ahora sé por qué Alex consideró que valía la pena pelear tan obstinadamente hasta el minuto mismo de su muerte ―dijo, con una sonrisa.

(1) Transliterado sería _Apodidráske_ , "huye".

(2) Transliterado será _Tanún_ , "ahora". En griego moderno se dice sólo "nún".

(3) El griego antiguo y el moderno tienen diferencias de pronunciación y vocabulario, así es que es distinto hablar uno o el otro.


	8. Chapter 8

Aclaraciones y advertencias: Recordar que la palabra Néfele significa "nube". Aparece la descripción de un trabajo de parto y algo de violencia obstétrica.

* * *

―¿Dónde te dejo? ―preguntó Patrick, mientras Aioros encendía una vela en una palmatoria―. ¿En la cama?

―No, es el último lugar para estar ―replicó Néfele―. Tan sólo déjame caminar.

―Iré a hablar con Shion para que nos permita traer una partera ―dijo el hombre, luego de dejar a la parturienta de pie en su vivienda nuevamente.

―No es necesario y… ―Néfele lo sujetó por la manga y lo miró con ojos decidores.

―Tranquila ―articuló él con una sonrisa―. No diré nada. Con su permiso.

Luego de hacer una inclinación, salió.

―¿Qué pasará ahora? ―preguntó Aioros con la vela en la mano.

―Por de pronto, creo que nacerá tu hermanito ―respondió ella, tratando de permanecer tranquila.

¿Nacería? Estaba un poco adelantado, pero todo apuntaba a que sí. Había roto aguas y habían contracciones. El dolor de espalda que la había despertado podía ser una parte del mismo proceso. No parecía haber marcha atrás, no habrían nuevas oportunidades para huir. Pero no debía pensar en eso ahora. Es más, si era posible, había que acelerar el proceso, antes de que le trajeran la dichosa partera. En casa de herrero, cuchillo de palo: siendo partera, a ella le parecía mejor parir sola. A pesar del susto vivido -y del que quedara por vivir- y de tener las rodillas rasmilladas, ella se sentía bien, lo suficientemente fuerte. Y el bebé también estaba bien: lo sentía moverse.

―¿Te duele? ―preguntó Aioros, sacándola del silencio en el que había estado recorriendo su vientre con las manos.

―A ratos. Ya pasé por aquí antes, no me asusta.

―¿Y si no viene la pantera?

―Partera, tonto, partera ―corrigió ella―. Puedo sola. Sé qué hacer. Aunque claro, tener ayuda es bueno ―agregó, caminando por el trecho que alumbraba la vela.

―¿Quién te ayudó cuando nací yo? ―preguntó el niño situándose a su lado y caminando con ella.

―…Tu padre ―respondió ella en un susurro, antes de sujetar el hombro del hijo para pasar una nueva contracción. Apoyó la otra mano en la pared.

Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, pero no se quejó ni arrugó el gesto. Capas de sudor comenzaban a envolverla. Era una noche muy cálida.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó el hijo.

―Tuve una contracción ―respondió ella.

―¿Qué es eso?

―Mi barriga se está preparando para dejar salir a tu hermanito.

―¿Te dolió mucho tenerme?

―Más o menos.

―¿Cómo fue?

―Fue una noche de lluvia, de tormenta ―dijo ella tomándole la mano, para reanudar la marcha―. Llovía desde hacía días, los caminos estaban llenos de barro. El Cefiso se desbordó y se llevó el puente que nos conectaba con el resto de Rodorio. Estábamos aislados, pero tu padre… Tu padre era un guerrero, como un caballero de Athena ―dijo mirando al niño, que sólo le devolvió la mirada por algunos instantes―. El me propuso llevarme con una partera o al hospital. El podía. Pero tuvimos miedo que el parto se malograra, ya teníamos una…

Se interrumpió para soltarle la mano al hijo, sujetarse con ambas manos de una de las sillas del pequeño comedor y apoyar también la frente entre las manos. El niño dejó la vela sobre la mesa, para acariciarle un brazo. Cuando pasó el evento, ella lo miró y casi sonrió.

―Tu padre también se ofreció a buscar una partera ―dijo, tomando la vela, para incorporarse―. Pero no quise que me dejara sola. Supongo que era muy joven y muy tonta entonces ―agregó en un susurro al ponerse a andar nuevamente―. Llevábamos unos días aislados, no nos quedaban muchas velas y quedaba muy poca leña seca. Tú naciste de noche, llovía a cántaros, habían rayos y muchos truenos.

Ahora también estaba aislada. Pero en aquel entonces no se sentía sola. Ironías de la vida.

―Tu hermanito también nacerá de noche ―dijo―. Así es que nos vamos a preparar, ¿de acuerdo?

―¿Qué tengo que hacer?

―Busca las velas, todas las que puedas ―respondió ella, hablando un poco apretada por una nueva contracción―. Encenderás los dos candelabros completos y le pondrás aceite a la lámpara.

―Nunca me dejas ponerle aceite a la lámpara.

―Ya eres grande, no te quemarás.

―Ayer era muy pequeño ―sonrió Aioros, jugando con un diente suelto―. ¿Donde están las velas?

―En la parte de abajo de la despensa ―respondió Néfele, sentándose en una silla a pasar el dolor.

Aioros encontró las velas y se quedó encendiéndolas, mientras ella no perdió el tiempo: se puso de pie, fue a la habitación, buscó en el arcón sus pañitos menstruales y se puso dos, para permitirse algo más de libertad de movimientos. Sabía que faltaba todavía un rato antes de tener que dedicarse exclusivamente a parir, así es que podía aprovechar el tiempo. Muchas mujeres de campo a las que había atendido trabajaban la tierra prácticamente hasta último momento. Y a las que tenían muchos hijos, muchas veces no les quedaba más remedio que volver a levantarse poco después de haber parido.

Se dirigió a la cocina, en donde Aioros ya había terminado de encender las velas y ahora llenaba la lámpara de aceite. Abrió la leñera de la cocina para ver el rescoldo. Lo atizó y le puso más leña. Había dejado la tetera llena de agua para el desayuno, pues la huida no estaba prevista. El parto tampoco, pero al menos contaría con agua hervida para la faena.

―Ve a dejar las velas al dormitorio ―le dijo a su hijo, previendo que se avecinaba un gran dolor.

No se equivocaba: fue más grande que los anteriores, tanto así que le arrancó un largo quejido. Se agachó, sujetándose de la parte de la cocina que no estaba caliente.

―¡Mamá! ―exclamó el niño. Vino corriendo desde la habitación, chocando con los sillones y con otras cosas.

Le sobó la espalda a su mamá con preocupación. Ella se dio cuenta de que la intención era consolarla. Al cabo de un rato, al alzarse, la mujer le otorgó un abrazo, sin mirarlo y sin hablar. Apretó los labios y su garganta se quiso apretar también. ¿Qué sería de ellos ahora? ¿Patrick se quedaría callado? ¿Los guardias se habrán tragado lo que Patrick les dijo? ¿Qué haría Shion con ella? Todo era tan incierto, tan atemorizante. Se sentía como un animal en cautiverio, como una fiera en un zoológico, que fue encerrada para producir guerreros para esa orden y que no podía ni luchar ni huir. Se había sentido así desde los primeros meses que pasó en el Santuario, pero luego lo había olvidado. Había ido descargando la presión del cautiverio en el hijo, el mismo que ahora la conducía de la mano a la habitación, hasta dejarla sentada en la cama. El mismo que iba murmurando "tranquila, mamá". Sonrió leve y tristemente a su espalda, recordando que toda su armadura se caía cuando el hijo estaba enfermo. Entonces lo llevaba a acostarse, le daba caricias gruesas con sus manos trabajadoras, le daba remedios de hierbas y le cantaba para dormirlo.

Era guapo, tenía los cabellos y la piel de ella y los ojos del padre. Sin duda sería un hombre apuesto. Sin duda una mujer podría envolverlo con tanto amor como ella amó a Aléxandros. Sin duda sería un buen esposo y un buen padre. Ella siempre le había dicho que tenía que ser el mejor de los hombres. Ella siempre lo había educado para ser su hombrecito, para cargar el agua por ella y matar las arañas en la casa. Su garganta se apretó más al pensar en lo poco probable que sería verlo convertido en padre. ¿Y si se lo hacían sufrir? ¿Y si se lo mataban siendo un niño? ¿Y si le prohibían tener familia como se lo habían prohibido a su padre?

Aioros la dejó para traer el resto de las velas y la lámpara. Luego, se sentó a su lado y se apoyó en ella, mientras ella dejaba coincidir una nueva contracción con la caída de una lágrima.

―Se pone dura ―dijo él, palpando la panza―. Y te duele mucho ―agregó mirándola hacia arriba.

―Nada que no pueda soportar ―mintió ella.

Unos vigorosos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron. Aioros fue corriendo a ver, para abrirle la puerta a Patrick.

―¿Se puede? ―preguntó el irlandés con un acento aún más fuerte si se podía―. Shion no está ―repuso, muy agitado.

Se agachó un momento a recuperar el aliento.

―Putas escaleras ―murmuró, sujetándose el costado―. El viejo se encuentra en Star Hill, me dijeron que no vuelve hasta la mañana y que no se lo puede molestar. Ni idea de qué será eso, pero pretendo actuar por mi cuenta ―dijo al fin―. Iré por ayuda de todas formas, no te preocupes.

―No me preocupo, soy partera, no necesito una… ―respondió Néfele de manera impasible, pero se interrumpió―. ¿Tienes habilidades curativas? ―preguntó luego, en otro tono.

―Menos que Alex ―respondió el hombre inclinando la cabeza a ambos lados―. ¿Por qué?

―Trae a una partera, por favor ―replicó ella, mirándolo con decisión.

―Haré lo imposible ―murmuró él, respondiendo a su mirada con igual convicción, antes de marcharse.

En cuanto lo hizo, Néfele se levantó y buscó la maltratada maleta. La abrió, extrajo el dinero y las joyas. No podría salvar al mayor de sus hijos, pero podía pagarle a la partera para llevarse al menor. Shion no estaba, Patrick no sabía curar muy bien. Si decían que el niño estaba mal de salud y que necesitaba ser internado en un hospital, luego sería más fácil desaparecerlo a partir de ahí. Le partía el alma, pero más se la partía el futuro de sus niños y el de ella misma.

El tiempo que estaría con su bebé era muy limitado, ahora debía dedicarse a atesorarlo. Paseó por la habitación, acariciando su vientre. Vivió, concentrada, cada contracción, cada movimiento. Era un niño sano y fuerte, que se estaba acomodando perfectamente en sus caderas para salir. Aioros la acompañó, hablándole, caminando con ella, sobándole la espalda, abanicándola. Vamos, era como tener un esposo en pequeño, pero ya que era pequeño, no le permitía la libertad de acción que ella hubiese querido: tenía mucho calor y muchas ganas de gemir o gritar, pero no quería asustarlo.

Nuevos golpes en la puerta. Cuando Aioros abrió, se encontró con una señora algo gorda, con un delantal blanco y un mohín de mal humor. La acompañaba una muchacha de menos de 20 años y rostro tímido y asustado.

―Buenas noches, nos trajeron a mejorar a una señora ―dijo la mujer mayor―. ¿Dónde está la enferma? No importa, la puedo escuchar -agregó, colándose hacia el interior de la casa, al ritmo en que Néfele se quejaba―. ¡No te quedes ahí parada, pasa! ―exclamó al volverse a ver a su ayudante, que, ataviada con un delantal blanco y un pañuelo en la cabeza, se había quedado clavada en la entrada, casi temblando―. Te dije que esta vez tendrías que intervenir, no sólo observar, deberías estar emocionada, traerás un niño al mundo.

―Mentira ―dijo Aioros con expresión de pocos amigos―. La que traerá a mi hermanito al mundo es mi mamá y ella dice que no necesita ayuda.

―Qué niño más gracioso ―respondió la partea, dándole una brusca caricia en la cabeza al pequeño―. Si supiera… ―agregó entredientes.

Afuera estaba Patrick. No quería asomarse más de la cuenta, respetando la intimidad del momento.

―Aproveche de llevarse a su hijo, buen hombre ―dijo la mujer, tomando a Aioros de un brazo para encaminarlo a la puerta.

―¡No es mi padre! ―clamó el niño.

―No es mi hijo ―murmuró el hombre, casi al mismo tiempo.

―De todas formas, el niño no tiene nada que hacer aquí ―insitió la mujer, pero Aioros se resistía con todas sus fuerzas.

―¡Quiero ver nacer a mi hermanito! ¡No me toque! ¡Mamá!

―¡Aioros, vete con Patrick! ―se escuchó la voz de Néfele―. ¡Espera afuera!

Sólo ante eso, el niño se resignó, bajó la cabeza y se dejó empujar puerta afuera. Le sacó el cuerpo a la mano de Patrick, pero no se quejó.

―Somos hombres ―dijo éste, con una sonrisa―. No podemos hacer nada en este caso.

Aioros le otorgó una corta mirada antes de agacharse a jugar con unas piedritas.

Tras el tabique que separaba el dormitorio del resto de la casa, las mujeres encontraron a Néfele, parada, con el vestido arremangado y atado en un nudo a un costado. Estaba sudorosa, jadeando y se quejaba con la voz que ahora, sola con otras mujeres, podía sacar, apoyando una mano en la pared.

―¿Pero qué haces ahí, mamita, por Dios? ―dijo la partera―. Usted ya tiene un niño, debería saber que tiene que estar quietecita, tranquilita ―agregó, tomándola de un brazo, para apartarla de la pared.

―Soy partera ―respondió Néfele, la voz apretada por el esfuerzo, resopló y se quejó de una nueva contracción.

―Ah, partera ―dijo la visita con una sonrisa―. Esto va a ser difícil ―añadió entredientes hacia su ayudante, que tomó a Néfele del otro brazo―. Pero bueno, ahora mamita, se va a tender en la cama para que la revisemos. Mi nombre es Tyro y ella es Maria y te vamos a ayudar. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

―Néfele. ¿Eres partera? ―preguntó Néfele con la voz temblorosa al sentarse en la cama.

―Matrona, mi niña, y la boca le queda donde mismo ―respondió Tyro, recostando a Néfele y quitándole la ropa interior, para luego hacerle señas a Maria de que le entregara el maletín―. Matrona del Asclepeion. Su marido me agarró a la salida del turno y me pagó un buen… ―agregó, extrayendo una botella de alcohol.

―No es mi marido ―dijo Néfele, terminando la frase en un grito involuntario.

―Bueno, bueno, sin quejarse, que cuando le hicieron el niño, bien que no se quejó, ¿no es así? ―sonrió la mujer, mientras se ponía alcohol en las manos, lo encendía brevemente en la llama de una vela, para luego apagarse las manos sacudiéndolas.

Le hizo señas a su ayudante de que hiciera lo mismo, mientras ella se aproximaba a Néfele para hacerle el tacto de rigor. La parturienta la miró como una fiera, ya había decidido cuánta antipatía sentiría por esa mujer blanca y regordeta. Sin embargo, se dejó hacer entre tanto se veía una gran llamarada en donde estaba la ayudante.

―¡Pero, niña tonta! ¡Sacude las manos que te incendias! ―exclamó Tyro, ante lo que Maria obedeció con rapidez―. No creo que esta niña vaya a durar mucho en el oficio, nunca había tenido una auxiliar más aturdida ―agregó vuelta hacia Néfele, pero sin bajar la voz―. Estás lista, mamita, si te quedas un rato más de pie, se te cae el niño, ¿eh?

―Era la idea ―murmuró Néfele por lo bajo.

―Maria, saca las cosas ―dijo Tyro, vuelta hacia su ayudante―. Bueno, ahora me abres las piernas y me vas a pujar bien fuerte cuando yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

Agotada como estaba, por algunos momentos, Néfele optó por hacerle caso. Se estiró hasta alcanzar el respaldo de la cama con las manos y abrió las piernas. A cada pulso de su trabajo de parto, pensamientos que no podía controlar llegaban en oleadas, como el oleaje del dolor, el calor y el sudor le mojaba el cuerpo. Como el oleaje del placer, cuando estaba con él y se sujetaba fuertemente de la cama, abriendo las piernas para el hombre que amaba.

Sintió una mano en su vientre y escuchó la orden de pujar, a la par que el dolor inauguraba un nuevo ciclo. Lo hizo, con todas sus fuerzas, pero en silencio: Aioros estaba afuera, no quería que la escuchara. Creyó que su cabeza iba a estallar, pero no sintió que el niño avanzara. En el siguiente intento, se acodó en la cama y se inclinó hacia adelante, de nuevo en silencio.

―Grita, niña, grita, aprovecha ―dijo la matrona, observando con preocupación la falta de avance y el cansancio de la mujer.

―Preferiría respirar ―resopló Néfele, tragando saliva para seguir en la trabajosa labor.

―Deja eso y límpiale el sudor ―le dijo a la ayudante, que venía llegando de la cocina con una palangana y la tetera humeante.

La muchacha obedeció, pero en el momento en que lo hacía, una contracción hizo que Néfele se pusiera a dar pujos cortos, acompañados de quejidos abiertos y dolorosos. Maria llegó a dar un salto.

―Niña, no te desgastes ―dijo Tyro, luego de otorgar una mirada desaprobatoria a la auxiliar―. Cuando yo te diga, puja.

Néfele echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gran gemido. La parte más dolorosa del parto estaba en curso, la parte más atemorizante, en que los huesos de ella y su hijo se rozarían, corriendo el riesgo de trabarse. El trabajo para llegar allí fue mucho más corto que la vez anterior, pero ahora estaba sola. Sola no, pero no estaba Alex. Tal vez entonces sólo fue capaz de dar a luz a Aioros porque estaba él para darle ánimos, para acariciarla, para decirle que todo saldría bien. Para prestar las palabras y las manos, sólo cuando era necesario, como sabía ella que debía hacer cualquiera que asistiera a una mujer en un momento tan íntimo. Más si se trataba de la mujer amada y de la propia familia la que pendía de aquellos esfuerzos. Cuánto quería escucharlo, sosternerse en él. Cuánto deseaba sus manos que sabían golpear y herir, pero también bendecir, cultivar, acariciar y calmar. El siguiente gemido fue un sollozo, se llevó la mano a la boca y en su muñeca estaba la cinta roja.

―Animo, niña, al menos no te quedará ninguna cicatriz ―dijo Tyro, palpando el vientre de la parturienta―. Vieras cómo me quedó a mí la panza con cuatro cesáreas.

Sobrevinieron nuevos pujos, sin resultados. Entre uno y otro, la matrona buscaba la ubicación del bebé y se veía en su cara el poco avance del parto. Néfele boqueaba por aire, agotada y somnolienta. La muchacha le dio agua a beber y la partera hacía comentarios no del todo amables, cada cierto rato.

―Te voy a tener que ayudar ―dijo la matrona, luego de un nuevo pujo infructuoso.

Extrajo un estuche de su maletín y una especie de navaja desde el estuche.

―Ahora, quédate quietecita ―dijo.

―¿¡Qué!? ―exclamó Néfele, recuperando la energía de súbito y alejándose―. ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

―Una pequeña incisión, aquí abajo, para ayudar al niño a salir.

―¿Pero qué demonios? ―clamó Néfele con fuerza―. ¿Acaso hizo usted la práctica en los Tagmata Asfaleias (1)? ―agregó, clavándole la mirada, al tiempo en que se bajaba de la cama.

―Pero mamita, yo sólo estoy aquí para ayudarte, no te pongas antipática.

―Está aquí porque Patrick le pagó ―replicó Néfele agachándose bajo el peso de una gran contracción―. ¡Pero en realidad no está aquí! ―exclamó hacia el final del esfuerzo del pujo.

Cayó líquido al suelo y al llevar la mano a su entrepierna, pudo palpar la cabeza del bebé.

―Acuéstate niña, que vas a parir ―dijo Tyro, pero Néfele no la escuchó.

No estaban ahí, sólo estaban ella y su bebé, más una vaga presencia protectora que no estaba en el lugar, sino que ellos estaban en ella. El roce de la cinta en su muñeca parecía envolverla por completo. Se sintió en la mano abierta de alguien, como abierto tenía que estar todo en las puertas de la vida. Se quitó el vestido y arrojó un par de toallas al piso, en un solo movimiento. Vio a las mujeres moverse, a la muchacha persignarse, pero no les prestó atención, ni siquiera las escuchó. El único que requería su atención era su hijo, a medio nacer. La sensación de que iba a partirse en dos era igual a la primera vez que había parido. No escuchaba las órdenes frenéticas de la partera, escuchaba la lluvia de aquella noche de otoño. Escuchaba las palabras del esposo y los gemidos de ella, prolongados en una agonía tan dulce como el amor.

Su hijo necesitaba fuerza para llegar a este mundo y sólo ella se la podía dar. Y ella la tenía. Se sintió poderosa como la tormenta que le trajo a Aioros, y aquella que bautizó al nonato bajo el techo del templo de Leo.

Se asomó la cabeza, pero retrocedió nuevamente. Vio a las mujeres cambiar de sitio, la joven se agachó a esperar al niño, la vieja se situó a su espalda, pero lo que hicieran la tenía sin cuidado. Recordó los truenos, las nubes chocando y retorciéndose, como las entrañas de esta nube, Néfele, ahora se recogían en la resaca que previene un maremoto. Leo, no Virgo como estaba previsto, el que venía era un león. Y ella lo pariría, rugiendo como una leona, a voces de trueno. En el momento mismo en que descargaba todo su poder, sintió los brazos de la partera constriñendo sus costillas.

La cabeza del niño salió por completo. No supo cómo se libró del agarre, pero Néfele privó a la muchacha de recibir a su primer bebé, porque el pequeño debía llegar a las manos de su madre, de esa leona posesiva que no admitiría que nadie tocara a su cachorro. Aún en trance por lo ocurrido, se arrodilló en las toallas, con el niño entre los brazos, tal como la primera vez en que había sido Aléxandros el que se lo había entregado.

―Eres un niño ―murmuró, jadeando―. Un niño, mi niño.

El bebé no lloró de inmediato. Tras unos instantes, soltó los primeros gimoteos.

―¿Qué pasó? Mamá está aquí ―murmuraba mientras las mujeres se desplazaban por la habitación en otros menesteres.

El niño tosió y se revolvió inquieto.

―Ve si tenemos bomba ―ordenó Tyro―. Déjamelo, déjame revisarlo ―le dijo a Néfele.

La madre fulminó a la matrona con la mirada y prácticamente le gruñó. Aún se sentía fiera, poderosa y posesiva. Y, poco a poco, pasado ya el dolor, volvía a ella el pensamiento de que el tiempo en que lo tendría sería tan corto, así es que tornó a mirarlo, a perderse en la pequeña carita que comenzaba a buscar su pecho.

―No tenemos ―dijo Maria.

―¿Qué hacemos? ―murmuró Tyro, indecisa, en el mismo instante en que escuchó un chupetón.

Néfele succionó con la boca la nariz de su pequeño y escupió el líquido que le dificultaba respirar, no una sino dos veces. La matrona la miró asqueada primero, pero luego suspiró con resignación. Era una de las pacientes más indóciles que había tenido, pero hasta aquí todo parecía ir bien.

La madre sentía que se iba a derretir, que se iba a morir de amor ahí mismo por esa cosita rubia y resbalosa que se movía entre sus brazos, entre sus pechos. Esa cosita que ella había hecho, que ella sabía cuándo y cómo había concebido. Cuando el bebé al fin pudo soltar un llanto vigoroso, fuerte como la vida misma, ella no pudo menos que acompañarlo y llorar con él al estrecharlo.

―Ahí está ―dijo Patrick afuera, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Aioros―. Todo salió bien, ya eres hermano mayor.

Aioros se puso de pie como un resorte, pero el hombre lo sujetó de la ropa.

―No entres hasta que te digan, o lo que verás no será muy bonito. Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, nos vemos.

* * *

(1) Los Tagmata Asfaleias son los batallones de seguridad, colaboracionistas con el régimen nazi cuando Grecia fue ocupada en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Desaparecieron en 1944, pero fueron el germen de nuevos grupos en la posterior Guerra Civil griega. Lo puse porque una amiga mía me dijo una vez que ella le había dicho eso a la matrona que la atendió en su primer parto cuando le salió con el clásico mote de "grita no más, ¿no te gustó que te lo hicieran?". Ella le gritó "acaso hiciste la práctica en el CNI?!" (Central Nacional de Inteligencia, organismo represor de la dictadura de Pinochet)


	9. Chapter 9

Minutos después, Néfele dio aún algo de guerra para separarse de su hijo. El niño no paró de llorar en todo el trance en que, luego de cortar y ligar el cordón umbilical, la ayudante lo limpió con agua tibia, lo secó y lo envolvió en una sábana. La partera se ocupó de llevar a Néfele a la cama, vestirla con el camisón que encontró bajo la almohada y cubrirla para que no se enfriara. Notaba con estupor cómo la paciente se movía por inercia, sin despegarle los ojos de encima a su hijo y cómo extendió los brazos con angustia para recibirlo, como si lo hubiese tenido lejos de sí por un siglo. Tyro no entendía bien qué lugar era éste que parecía un museo al aire libre, como los que mostraban en el cine que existían en otros países. No entendía qué podía estar haciendo allí una parturienta con las rodillas rasmilladas. De todas formas, trabajaba en el Asclepion, sabía que habían lugares en los alrededores de Atenas donde aún no había alcantarillado o alumbrado eléctrico.

Y, como fuera, sabía que su labor aún no terminaba. El siguiente paso era crucial para el bienestar de la madre. La tarea no se tornó fácil, sabía que no podía forzarlo, pero, según su percepción, el tiempo corría en su contra. Miraba a Néfele mientras bregaba por propiciar el alumbramiento de la placenta, pero la madre sólo le respondía de reojo, con un aire de tranquilidad casi insufrible. La percepción del tiempo para ella era diferente y eso la hacía permanecer tranquila. Amamantaba al pequeño, jugaba con sus manitos, aunque no sonreía con facilidad.

Tras casi tres cuartos de hora, la cavidad quedó libre. Unos minutos más tarde, Tyro habló.

―Hay un flujo de sangre ―murmuró hacia la ayudante, quien palideció.

Néfele, a pesar de haber escuchado, permaneció impasible. Apretó un poco el gesto, recordando cómo la cabeza del niño había sido casi forzada a salir de manera violenta. Imaginó que aquello le había rebanado las carnes, pero no dejó que el pensamiento la perturbara. Siguió concentrada en memorizar a su nuevo amor, en un idilio que le llenaba el corazón de júbilo, como una flor hermosa que creciera en medio de un pantano.

La sangre seguía corriendo, el flujo no disminuía aún cuando Tyro daba masajes al vientre para que el útero volviese a tomar forma. Comenzaba a formarse una mancha importante en las sábanas.

―Néfele ―habló la matrona con seriedad―. Temo que necesito mandarte al hospital.

La madre se volvió hacia ella en silencio, mientras el pequeño dormía en el calor de su pecho.

―Tu matriz no responde, tendrán que quitarla para que deje de sangrar ―agregó Tyro, mostrándole las sábanas teñidas de sangre―. Tienes dos hijos fuertes, no necesitarás más.

Silencio. La mujer regresó la mirada al bebé que acunaba sin demostrar nada.

―Llamaré a tu marid… Al señor que me trajo ―dijo antes de salir, haciéndole seña a Maria para que se quedara.

―Llama a Aioros ―dijo Néfele con serenidad.

―Pero será mejor si…

―Llama Aioros, sólo a él ―repitió, alzando la vista.

Tyro asintió y salió. Se había establecido al fin una comunión entre las dos mujeres, no una relación médica, pues Néfele no era una paciente. Paciencia no era algo que se pudiera permitir en ese momento: necesitaba hablarle a sus hijos, al menos al que podía entenderle. El tiempo se detuvo. Maria pudo observar cómo la mujer en la cama se quedó paralizada en la misma posición en la que habló por última vez, la mirada congelada y perdida. Mantuvo esa mirada cuando ella le indicó que se recostara, poniendo al bebé a su lado, le puso una compresa entre las piernas y le alzó un poco las caderas con una almohada, tratando de revertir en algo la hemorragia, para luego cubrir y arreglar todo, de manera que no fuera impactante para el niño que iba a entrar.

Y es que la joven enfermera no podía saber aquello de lo que Néfele se dio cuenta cuando vio la sangre en las sábanas. Luego de pasar días, meses y años preocupada de cómo iba a terminar la historia de su maternidad, siendo madre de caballeros, la conclusión se reveló por sí misma. Luego de ser salvada por Patrick y de la fidelidad que éste mostraba hacia su secreto; luego de la poderosa experiencia de ese parto exitoso; luego de amamantar a su bebé y alumbrar la placenta, parecía que todo estaba bien. Que tendría control sobre esa historia y que podría dedicar sus esfuerzos conscientes a sus hijos. Pero la respuesta era clara ahora, el destino hacía su jugada. Tal como su marido y Shion pensaban, era implacable y apartaba de su camino a quien quisiera entorpecerlo. No había madres en el Santuario. Los caballeros de Athena eran huérfanos. Zeus devoró a la madre de Athena y ahora se la tragaría a ella, como a muchas otras.

De alguna manera, no estaba atemorizada. Tal vez la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a adormecer sus percepciones, pero conocer la verdad, conocer el movimiento que hacía el destino en ese juego no la asustaba, pero sí la entristecía. Se le nublaron los ojos y se los restregó antes de que entrara el hijo.

Se escuchó la puerta. Las pequeñas sandalias sobre el piso. La cabeza de Aioros se asomó tímidamente. Una vez que vio lo que había en la cama, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se acercó.

―Hola ―dijo.

―Hola ―respondió su madre en un susurro―. Necesito que salgas ―alzó la voz para dirigirse a la enfermera.

―Pero… ―murmuró la muchacha.

―Déjame con mis hijos ―la interrumpió Néfele con vehemencia.

―Desde luego ―respondió la muchacha, reteniendo las lágrimas con mucha dificultad, antes de abandonar la casa.

Néfele la siguió con la mirada y esperó escuchar el ruido de la puerta, aún el de sus pasos en la parte de afuera de la casa, antes de volver la mirada hacia Aioros.

―¿Quieres ver a tu hermanito? ―le preguntó con una sonrisa, quitándose la almohada de debajo e incorporándose un poco.

―¡Sí! ―saltó Aioros.

―Aquí está ―dijo Néfele, descubriendo al pequeño―. ¿No es guapo?

―No… no lo es ―respondió Aioros, mirándola como si creyera que era una broma―. Tiene cara de rodilla.

Néfele rió y con eso se atrajo la atención completa de sus hijos: hasta el pequeño abrió los ojos. Aioros no estaba seguro si hasta entonces conocía la risa de su madre.

―¿Quieres sostenerlo?

―¡Sí!

Con mucho cuidado, la madre tomó al bebé y lo puso en brazos de su hijo mayor. El esfuerzo la dejó agotada. En silencio se hundió en la almohada, sin dejar de mirar a aquellos seres por los que sentía que estaba respirando, que guiaban sus latidos y su fuerza.

―¿Lo hago bien? ―preguntó Aioros, con la mirada clavada en el rostro de su hermano.

―Nunca dejes que su cabecita cuelgue y cuida de no aplastarlo ―respondió la madre con suavidad―. Lo haces bien.

El bebé comenzó a quejarse, con ganas de comenzar a gimotear. Aioros miró a su madre con grandes ojos.

―Mécelo, siséalo, cántale, acarícialo ―dijo Néfele, la voz cansada, pero el gesto plácido―. Así se calma a un bebé.

―De acuerdo ―respondió Aioros―. Shhhhh, tranquilo, soy tu hermano mayor. Siempre te voy a cuidar, … ¿cómo se llama mi hermano, mamá?

―Aioria ―respondió Néfele mirando hacia arriba.

―Aioria ―repitió el hermano mayor―. Es como mi nombre.

-Son los nombres que escogió su padre para ustedes. Su familia provenía de Eolia.

Los hijos se callaron. Néfele sintió la vista algo nublada y la sensación de debilidad se acrecentaba.

―Deja al niño aquí ―le dijo a Aioros, incorporándose de nuevo para acomodar al bebé a su lado―. ¿No te parece más bonito ahora que lo cargaste?

―Sigue teniendo cara de rodilla. ¿Yo fui igual cuando nací?

―Sí ―respondió ella con una sonrisa melancólica, ordenando los cabellos del hijo mayor―. En un tiempo comenzarás a distinguir sus rasgos. Se parecerá a ti, ambos se parecen a su padre… Mi hermoso hombrecito ―agregó luego de una pausa, acariciando el rostro de Aioros.

―Me dijeron que estás enferma ―dijo él―. ¿Qué tienes?

―Cosas de mujeres ―sonrió ella.

―¿Te vas a poner bien?

Aioros sintió la mano de su madre alrededor de su brazo, jalándolo más cerca de la cama. La palma estaba un poco fría.

―Quiero que me escuches muy bien ―dijo Néfele, luego de haber juntado valor―. Prométeme que serás un niño bueno. Que te convertirás en el mejor de los hombres.

Aioros asintió, sin saber por qué su madre le decía esas cosas, mirándolo con tanta intensidad. Había mucha fuerza en sus ojos, pero una palidez pacífica teñía su rostro.

―Prométeme que, pase lo que pase, cuidarás de tu hermanito…

―Mamá, yo… yo voy a convertirme en caballero rápidamente para volver con ustedes…

―Prométeme que siempre cuidarás de Aioria ―repitió la mujer, haciendo un gesto para negar lo que el hijo decía.

―Sí, mamá ―murmuró el niño, pues el progresivo cambio en el gesto de su madre comenzaba a afectarlo.

―Hijo… ―articuló ella y sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo y lágrimas―. Yo sé que no fui buena contigo. Te pegué mucho, me callé mucho… permanecí lejos cuando tenía que estar cerca…

―Mamá…

―Yo pensé que lo hacía por ti, pero era mentira ―continuó ella, sacudida por un sollozo―. Lo hice por mí, ¡lo hice por mí! para no sufrir cuando te tuviera que dejar ir. Y ahora que se acerca el final, me arrepiento tanto…

A estas alturas, ambos corazones estaban rotos, una lágrima zurcó cada mejilla, la misma mano helada de la muerte desgarraba las dos gargantas.

―Cuánto te habría acariciado, cuánto te habría sostenido de saber que te iba a tener que dejar así…

―Mamá…

―Cuida muy bien a tu hermanito ―dijo la madre, rearmándose un poco―. Cuida muy bien a Aioria, no te separes de él, no dejes que lo aparten de ti, mantenlo abrazado a ti. Sé para él lo que yo no fui para ti… y… perdóname, mi amor ―agregó dejando que el llanto encogiera su voz, arrugara su gesto, la sacudiera y la llevara directo a los brazos del hijo, en el imperfecto abrazo que la posición les permitía.

Estrechando al pequeño, sintió la fuerza con la que se aferró a ella llorando. Lo sintió tanto más grande que ella, tanto más firme y más valiente, sin saber que él sentía lo mismo, porque su madre era su madre y él no entendía qué era aquello que tenía que hacer o qué tenía que perdonarle. Néfele se apartó de él depositando un beso en su frente. Estaba más calmada, no así él, que seguía llorando en silencio.

Antes de que las fuerzas terminaran de abandonarla, se llevó la mano a la muñeca y se desató la cinta roja que le había dado Aléxandros en su última noche. Cubrió con ella el beso que le había dado a su hijo.

―Era de tu padre ―dijo, terminando de hacer el nudo, por detrás de la nuca del hijo y arreglándosela―. El también los amó mucho, hasta el final de sus días trató de volver con nosotros. Ambos los amamos mucho, por favor, vive sabiendo eso, mi pequeño. Vive.

Néfele se dejó caer exhausta en la almohada. Dejó un brazo blanco colgando fuera de la cama. Sentía palpitaciones y algo de frío. Jadeaba, superada por el esfuerzo. Los colores de la habitación, las voces de mujeres en el exterior de la casa, todo comenzaba a hacerse confuso y a girar.

―Tranquila, mamá ―dijo Aioros, tomando la mano de su madre y volviendo a ponerla sobre la cama, cerca de Aioria.

Néfele le apretó la mano, con un gemido doloroso y volvió la cabeza en su dirección. Lo miró, temerosa y frágil, a las orillas de un abismo del que sabía que no volvería.

―Todo está bien ―dijo el niño, su pequeña voz adquiriendo serenidad de pronto.

Ella sonrió con dulzura, orgullo y dolor al mismo tiempo. Su hombrecito había aprendido de golpe cómo aplacar el miedo. Había esperanzas. Ya no tendría tiempo de hablar con la partera para intentar apartar a Aioria del peligro, pero estaba Aioros. El destino que les esperaba era duro, pero estarían juntos.

―Todo estará bien ―repitió el hijo―. Estaré bien. Estaremos bien. Duerme, mamá.

Aioros rodeó la cabeza de su madre con un brazo y allegó su rostro al de ella. Entre el calor materno que se apagaba y el dolor del hermano mayor, estaba el bebé, haciendo ruido, pero no llorando. Néfele dio un gran suspiro entrecortado. Su hijo era Eustratios, pero también era Eirena. Se había equivocado. No habían mejores manos a las cuales confiar el recién nacido.

―Duerme mamá ―repitió Aioros, besándola, antes de tragar el nudo en la garganta con dificultad.

El bebé comenzó a gimotear.

―Shhhh ―siseó Aioros―. Νάνι- νάνι Καλό μου μωράκι (1) ―canturreó con dificultad lo que la escuchaba cantar cuando fingía dormir para observarla.

―Νάνι- νάνι Κοιμήσου γλυκά ―con una sonrisa y una lágrima, Néfele unió su voz a la de su hijo―. Η μανούλα είναι κοντά Σε παίρνει αγκαλιά Φιλιά να σου δώσει…

―…Πολλά, τρυφερά ―terminó la voz de Aioros en solitario, cuando la quietud llegó a su madre y a su hermano entre sus brazos de niño, sus brazos de hombre. Depositó un beso en ambos rostros y cerró los ojos.

* * *

(1) "Duerme, mi pequeño bebé, duerme, duérmete dulcemente. Mami está a tu lado, te sostiene en su abrazo para darte muchos besitos" [*]


	10. Chapter 10

Escribí este último capítulo pensando en "The Swan", 13º movimiento de "Carnival of the animals" de Camille Saint-Saens.

* * *

Las mujeres se separaron por diferentes direcciones buscando a Patrick. En el camino le explicaron a algunos guardias quienes las ayudaron a buscar. Tyro estaba consciente de que cada minuto contaba, pero ninguno de los guardias parecía dispuesto a abandonar el recinto sin un permiso expreso del tal Pope. "Qué convento ortodoxo más extraño" pensó Tyro, cuando se reunió con Maria. Ella sí había logrado dar con Patrick. Este se manifestó dispuesto a actuar por su cuenta, así es que llegó a la cabaña de la enferma antes que cualquier persona.

Todo estaba en silencio cuando él llegó. La cabaña olía a sangre y a calor y, si bien la sala estaba casi completamente a oscuras, se veía luz en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación. Patrick se acercó con paso silente: un silencio pacífico y reverencial lo envolvía. El sonido de la brisa en los árboles se colaba por las ventanas abiertas, pero no lograba volver más fresco el ambiente. El hombre se asomó a la habitación. Las tres personas en la cama parecían dormir. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Las vibraciones del hijo mayor clamaban desde un abismo de soledad y tristeza. Las del hermano menor eran limpias y prístinas, como todo recién nacido. Patrick estiró una comisura en una imperceptible sonrisa.

La puerta resonó seguida de dos juegos de pasos apresurados.

―¡Ah, ya está aquí! ―exclamó Tyro―. ¿Cómo lo hizo tan rápido?

―¿Por qué está parado ahí? ¿Es que la señora ya se murió? ―preguntó Maria con voz angustiada.

―Vive aún ―murmuró Patrick pausadamente en un volumen que exigía que las mujeres bajaran el suyo-. Puedo sentirla.

Con el mismo paso reverencial, el guardián de Tor se acercó a la cama. Aioros tenía los ojos cerrados y rodeaba con sus brazos y con su espíritu a la madre y al hermano, como una enredadera se posesiona de una añosa columna. Patrick sonrió conmovido, se inclinó hacia la cama y, luego de dar un suspiro, metió las manos en el lecho, con el fin de extraer de él a la madre. Las mujeres se aproximaron por el otro lado, para contener a los niños. Todos actuaban como si fueran a cometer un rapto en el silencio de la noche.

Patrick levantó a Néfele de la cama. Aioros sintió el tirón, pues no dejó ir la mano de su madre en seguida, sino hasta que ésta se le escapó. El niño protestó, y fue sujetado por Tyro. El bebé comenzó a llorar, las mujeres hacían alboroto, entre la enfermera atontada por toda la situación, Aioros que se revolvía y los chillidos del recién nacido. Un chispazo de cosmos se encendió y los ojos brillantes del niño exigieron su libertad y que su hermano le fuera devuelto. Tyro lo soltó con el movimiento del hierro candente y la muchacha, temblando de miedo, le extendió al bebé.

Tyro protestó un poco más, pero el pequeño aprendiz de guerrero la fulminó con la misma mirada con la que la había fulminado Néfele cuando ella intentó arrebatarle al bebé. "La furia de los cielos habita en esta familia" se escuchó un decir supersticioso, seguido de explicaciones acerca de la necesidad de llevar a la madre a un hospital y otras consideraciones.

Todo se escuchó, sí, pero a nada se le puso atención. Patrick estaba bajo el encantamiento de sentir nuevamente el peso de aquella mujer en sus brazos. Era menos peso, era menos calor. Ya no estaba el olor de las hierbas, sino el de la sangre. Ya no estaban los ojos de la leona, sino el rostro pálido, los cabellos pegados a las sienes por un sudor ya frío. Pero parte de aquella feminidad indómita seguía allí. Una dignidad moribunda, pero serena. Y casi una sonrisa. Patrick sonrió a su vez. "Valiente mujer", pensó mientras encendía la llama de su cosmos, con el fin de mantener encendida la de ella, que flameaba como un candil al viento. No podía hacer más: sabía curar heridas pequeñas, pero nada que comprometiera la vida de la persona y nada que no pudiera ver con sus ojos. La herida de Néfele estaba más allá de su alcance, pero sí podía poner sus manos y sus piernas a su servicio.

Sin mirar, se agachó un poco, para que Maria le echara una manta encima a la mujer y se la arreglara para cubrirla. Miró a los presentes e hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

―Me la llevo ―dijo, antes de salir caminando, a paso cada vez más rápido, hasta perderse de vista en el horizonte.

Aioros fue obligado a soltar a su hermano recién al interior del Asclepeion, adonde llegaron cuando todavía no aclaraba del todo. Patrick los esperaba. Néfele había sido ingresada y estaba siendo atendida. Tyro se despidió deseándoles suerte y se fue a su casa. Maria se entregó en los brazos de sus compañeras y se perdió hacia el interior del hospital. En la banca del pasillo quedaron sentados el niño y el hombre que no era su padre. Patrick intentó extender un ala hacia Aioros, pero éste le sacó el cuerpo. El cansancio pronto fue más fuerte que su hosquedad: acabó dormitando apoyado en el irlandés que tenía la mirada perdida en las grietas e imperfecciones de la pared del frente. Se preguntaba si Néfele viviría para contarla, pero no se permitía tener muchas esperanzas: al igual que ella, comprendía que la mano del destino había intervenido.

No le sorprendió que con la luz del alba, el niño despertara exaltado en principio y que se tranquilizara de inmediato. "Se la llevó a casa", lo escuchó murmurar, en el momento en que una enfermera se asomaba para darles la noticia que no era noticia. Aioros estuvo tranquilo, tal vez anestesiado por el dolor excesivo o tal vez serenado por el sueño que le había hablado con las voces de sus padres.

Con tranquilidad extrajeron de la aventurera maleta de Néfele sus documentos para arreglar los trámites. "Eustratios, no Eirena", corrigió Aioros al funcionario que registraba la inscripción de nacimiento de Aioria. Patrick le extendió la libreta de matrimonio de la difunta. El funcionario frunció el ceño al mirar a Aioros y analizar la situación de dos niños pequeños, huérfanos de ambos padres y que no estaban acompañados por ningún familiar. Teléfonos se levantaron, se intercambiaron miradas, consultas en voz baja y carreras hacia las entrañas del servicio. Patrick dijo ser amigo de la familia, que él se haría cargo de todo, pero fueron surgiendo diferentes trabas y consideraciones. Tuvo que aplicar sus armas más bajas de persuasión, como la amenaza, el uso solapado de sus poderes y del dinero que había sacado quién sabe de dónde, por lo menos para obtener el pase para retirar el cuerpo y los documentos de Aioria. Ya pensaría más tarde cómo retirar al propio bebé, aunque no descartaba ni le molestaba robárselo del cunero por las malas. Se rascó la cabeza pensando si Néfele estaba consciente de todo el conflicto que dejó su muerte.

Pero ella ya no estaba en conflicto con nada. Cuando Néfele fue arrancada del lado de su bebé y su mano soltó la de su hijo, esa nube comenzó a elevarse, como un nimbo suave, blanco y algodonado. La mano se sentía extraña. Era la izquierda, la del anillo de matrimonio. El brazo colgaba libre, cuando tantas veces había estado encajado con el brazo del novio, del esposo, al pasear por Rodorio o entre los robles del antiguo oráculo.

La mano estaba sola, cuando en diez años nunca lo había estado realmente. La mano del anillo caminó todo ese tiempo en la de Alexandros o en la del hijo. Sí, así había sido: no era habitual que Aioros se cayera. Era la mano de ella la que insistía en no caminar si no lo hacía en la manito de su pequeño. Así recorrían los edificios y las calzadas vetustas de ese Santuario, en la luna resquebrajada de frío, en el sol de cabellera dorada y empalagosa, en la inundación de aromas floridos y en el vuelo de las hojas secas y de las hermosas golondrinas que se marchaban a latitudes lejanas.

Ella también volaba al reencuentro. La dicha le inundaba el corazón, tranquilo y lento, que distanciaba cada vez más un paso del otro, pero que a cada paso se acercaba más a su destino. Se vislumbraba la más dulce paz, pero a ratos reiniciaba la guerra, la nube era forzada a bajar y a llover sobre un cuerpo cada vez más ajeno, una casa cada vez menos agradable. Pero luego el viento volvía a soplar veloz y gentil como el nombre de los hijos y el viaje hacía escalas en diferentes lugares.

"Duerme mi hermoso bebé" le cantaba la voz de una mujer a la que no había visto en años, el escenario más antiguo guardado en su alma, el único recuerdo dulce de una etapa ya ida, pero que hacía imagen especular de la misma melodía entonada entre lágrimas por el hijo, para ella. El ciclo completo de la vida en unas pocas líneas que pasaban de madres a hijos, pero también viceversa. Ya no se haría vieja y gris para verlos convertidos en hombres y entonar aquellas líneas para un nieto, pero podía estar tranquila en el perdón del hijo y en saber que eran fuertes sus hombrecitos y que el amor era fuerte, como el viento que sopla las nubes de un lugar a otro. Más fuerte que las tormentas, los relámpagos y los truenos.

Habían mejores casas que visitar. Había una casa en un lugar, donde se escuchaba el mugir de las vacas y el canto de las tórtolas a lo lejos. La podía ver, pero también la vio alejarse y sus sonidos perderse en el repiquetear rápido de un tambor desesperado, como el que guiaba a los soldados a la última batalla. El tambor batalló su último intento fútil por apagar las luces del alto cielo al que volaba y encender las de un techo desconocido y frío. Pero la batalla cesó.

El tambor no se escuchó más, sólo el canto de las tórtolas enamoradas y fieles y el del gallo. La casa tenía un gallinero y un pequeño estanque para que nadaran los patos. La casa olía a las flores que tanto ella como el marido habían plantado. Era una construcción pequeña, con un corredor que daba al huerto, donde el esposo araba, regaba, sembraba y recogía. Los álamos cantando su canción, como las gallinas cantaban la suya al poner los huevos.

Aromas, sonidos, colores. Texturas. El tacto de la harina con agua mientras se mezclaba la masa a manos llenas para llevar pan a la mesa. El calor de la estufa a leña, el sabor de un buen avgolemono. Las risas en la mesa ante las ocurrencias del hijo. La risa del hombre al que amaba, las carcajadas de un niño. La piel de la pancita del bebé. El tacto de las tres pieles desnudas cuando el bebé era pequeño y tres compartían la misma cama.

Cuánta felicidad en amamantar. Cuánta felicidad en amar. En descansar su mano en la del esposo. En tenderse con él bajo el roble a observar el la luz colarse entre las hojas. En pasear al hijo por el corredor, rozar su cabecita con la mejilla y sentir cómo él saboreaba su hombro. Cubrir el sol levantado al bebé, pues el astro rey palidece ante tanto amor, sentido de manera tan íntima. Las pataditas de escenario alegre del mayor, y de escenario triste e imponente del menor. Acariciar el vientre henchido de vida, a cuatro manos: las suyas y las del labrador; las suyas y las del primogénito.

Al canto del cisne, al vuelo de la golondrina que se encamina al reencuentro, Néfele había llegado a su hogar y la mano del que ya se encontraba allí la invitaba a entrar. Elisium era para los buenos soldados que morían en batalla, codo a codo con la muerte; pero también de las mujeres que morían de parto, codo a codo con la vida. El abrazo de dos, que habían dado origen a otros dos. El abrazo de dos que volvían a ser uno. En casa, finalmente.

* * *

Amé crear esta historia. Gracias por el feedback.


End file.
